


Body Swap

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Romance, Science Experiments, Smut, Some Humor, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex and Lena have been spending time together working in their downtime on a personal project of Lena’s that no one else knows about. (In Lena’s own Lab at L-Corp) And it goes terribly wrong!Set around the time of latter part of season 4. Lena doesnt know Kara is Supergirl. In this story Haley doesn't exist and Alex is still in charge at the DEO. And there is no mind wipe.Thank you to Buddha_aka_me for editing and my agentcorp group for the inspiration and giving me some great ideas along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor had been spending more and more time at the DEO lately and was enjoying herself in the laboratory, the same laboratory Director Alex Danvers had often called her second home. The Director didn't mind letting the genius work out of there because she had come to admire her and respect her, and over the past few months they had even become friends. Alex would come in from time to time and take great interest in what Lena was working on. Lena found this refreshing, someone with a like mind, who she could talk to on equal footing, someone who found her work interesting and even understood it. They started to fall into a pattern, both working late. Alex would do a sandwich run on her motorbike and supply Lena with coffee then they would sit together and talk whilst they ate. And after a while they both started developing feelings for one another, Lena wasn't at all sure what that meant, but Alex knew full well what it meant but was trying desperately hard not to let herself be drawn in and that was getting harder with every passing day. Alex found Lena incredibly attractive of course, but it was so much more than that, their shared passion of science and of discovery was an even bigger turn on for the director. Alex had never had that before with a woman, bonding over science experiments and talking well into the night. But she didn't even know if Lena was attracted to women. She had only ever seen Lena out with James, and knew of her history with Jack. So Alex never spoke of her feelings and tried desperately hard not to fall for the brunette.

Lena wasn't even sure what her feelings were, just that she hadn't ever felt like this before and it unsettled her a little. Not because she didn't like it and it wasn’t as if Lena wasn’t used to dating women, because she had in her past. Admittedly a dim and distant past, and more recently it had only been men, but women weren’t a foreign concept for her. She just wasn't at all used to the way her heart raced a little faster when Alex appeared, or the way she could lose herself in a daydream just thinking about the redhead running those calloused strong hands all over her. Wondering how it would feel to have those lips on her neck. She spent many nights all hot and bothered after spending the evening with the director. Lena was starting to get frustrated with herself because they were friends and she shouldn't be thinking about her friend in that way. But she just couldn't help it. Those thoughts were starting to consume her and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She needed a distraction.

Then one night whilst they shared sandwiches and drank coffee in the DEO laboratory Lena decided to let Alex in on a secret.

“Alex, can I trust you with something?”

Alex looked up, mouth half full, so she just nodded.

“I’m working on something back at L-Corp, I would like to get your opinion and well I was wondering, if you…”

“I’d love too.” Alex smiled.

“How do you know what I was going to ask?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Great minds…” Alex winked.

Lena’s heart did a little backflip at Alex winking at her like that. Again she felt distracted but carried on regardless, “Well are you free tomorrow?” she asked.

“Sure, I am the Director after all, I can make time.” Alex replied and finished off her coffee and stood, “But for now I really need to go, I promised Kara a movie night.”

“Of course, “ Lena stood and walked with Alex to the door of the lab, “I’ll text you the time, meet me at my office at L Corp. I will send you parking instructions for your bike.”

Alex nodded and left, unaware that Lena’s eyes were fully focused on her backside in that hot tight black uniform. Lena sighed to herself and shut the door, this wouldn't do, she didn't have time for silly crushes.

Kara and Alex spent the evening watching a movie on Netflix but when Kara went to search for movie number two her sister yawned beside her on the couch.

“If you’re too tired we can call it a night,” Kara told her.

“No, I’m fine,” Alex yawned again but louder this time.

“Alex.” Kara turned off the tv in frustration and looked to her sister and decided to change the subject to one she really wanted to know more about, “So, how’s Lena?” 

Alex looked surprised at the sudden question, “What?”

“Lena, I know you have the hots for my best friend.” The blonde stated matter of factly.

Alex laughed, “I do not.”

Kara hit Alex with a pillow, “You so do!”

“Hey, that hurt.” Alex whined.

“I’ve seen how you look at her when she’s wearing that suit. Just ask her out already.” Kara whined.

Alex stood, “I am going to go home now. You’re right I am tired.” 

Kara let out a huff of disapproval.

Alex looked at her sister with some sympathy, “We’re just good friends, I don't even know if Lena likes women, like that. And she certainly hasn't shown any interest in me.”

Kara smiled up at her, “She does.”

“Does what?” Alex looked puzzled.

“She likes men and women.” Kara replied.

“Alex’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

“So, ask her out!” Kara said again.

“Kara, she’s a billionaire CEO, what would she even see in someone like me?” 

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“Very funny,” Alex took her leather jacket from the door hook and slipped it on, “I’ll text you when I get home.” With that she left Kara, who was sitting there plotting how to get her stubborn sister and best friend together.

The following morning Alex woke to her phone alerts beeping. She slowly opened her eyes and reached for her phone that was on the cupboard beside her bed, there were two messages, one from Kara and one from Lena. She read Kara’s first.

**K:** Ask her out!

Alex sighed and opened the message off Lena.

**L:** Is 1pm ok? Stuck in a meeting.

Alex fired back a quick, “No” to Kara and “I’ll be there.” to Lena.

  
  


**L Corp**

Alex parked her bike as instructed in the garage reserved for L-Corp employees. Then she took the lift up to Lena’s office floor. When she arrived at the reception desk a young woman called Jess was busy typing away on a computer, Alex walked up to the desk to get her attention, “I’m here to see Miss Luthor.” 

The woman looked up and stopped typing, she saw this tall redhead in a black leather biker jacket, grey t-shirt with some kind of band name written on it and ripped black jeans staring down at her and wondered what on earth she was doing here. “Name?”

“Alex Danvers.” 

“Oh!” she said surprised, “Go right in, she’s waiting for you.” Lena had done nothing but talk about the mysterious Alex Danvers all week. This wasn't what she envisaged. Then she remembered she had seen her before, but dressed very smart in a suit and carrying an FBI badge. 

Alex opened the door and stepped inside, she closed the door behind her and walked towards where Lena was seated at her desk, busy with something. The brunette hadn't even noticed her arrive. 

“Lena.”

Lena looked up at the sound of her voice, that voice that kept invading her dreams lately. She smiled and stood, walked around her desk until she stood in front of Alex. She took in the casual look, the torn black jeans and the black biker jacket and hoped her eyes weren't betraying her right now, because they were full of lust. 

“You came.” she managed to speak. She wasn't used to seeing Alex out of uniform. And the uniform looked pretty amazing on her but this, this was another level. 

“Of course.” Alex couldn't imagine ever turning Lena down. She was grateful for any time with her, because the woman had a brilliant mind and she wanted to learn more about her. And the fact her heart was racing at the very sight of her had nothing to do with it. No, not at all.

“So, are we going to your secret lab?” Alex asked with a small smile.

Lena smiled warmly back, “Yes of course, follow me.”

Alex followed with her eyes firmly planted on Lenas black pencil skirt and legs, those legs that made her heart race. She bumped into the brunette because she was so distracted as they reached the lift, her hands landing on Lena's arms from behind. "Sorry" she quickly apologised and didn't see the devilish grin on Lena's face. _No need to be sorry Director_ Lena thought to herself, _you can put your hands on me anytime. _They made their way to the lift in silence, however both minds were not silent at all. Alex kept thinking about how good her hands felt on Lena's arms and Lena kept thinking about Alex doing more with her hands than that. They stepped out of the lift and walked towards the laboratory.

When Alex saw Lena’s laboratory for the first time she was in awe. She looked around and took it all in with her eyes, “Wow” she finally spoke and looked to Lena, “This is a lot more than I imagined. This is a huge step up from the last time I was in your laboratory.” 

Lena smiled, “Just wait until you see what I am working on.”

Alex moved around the lab, looking at the equipment, most of which she recognised. But some of it was technology she had never seen before and she couldn't wait to learn more.

“So”, Alex stopped and took a stool to sit beside a long white table. “Don't keep me in suspense any longer.”

Lena pulled up a stool on the opposite side of the table and her demeanour turned serious, “You have to promise me that what I tell you will not leave this room.”

Alex nodded, but had to admit she was a little unnerved, “Of course, I promise. As long as it doesn't compromise me and my work at the DEO.”

“No, its a project I have been working on for some time.” Lena paused thinking about how she was going to explain this, so she decided to keep it simple, “Technology that can transport a human, or animal for that matter, from one place to another in seconds.”

The look of surprise on the directors face was a picture, eyes wide she spoke, “What? Star Trek transporter style? Does it work?”

Lena smiling, bit her bottom lip in that incredibly cute way that drove Alex to distraction, “Well trust you to mention Star Trek, but in essence, that’s what I’m talking about. I haven't tested it on humans yet. But yes I am pretty confident that it does work.”

Alex was awestruck, this was incredible, “Lena this is groundbreaking, if this technology really does work, this is huge. I mean…” Alex paused as her mind went through her limited knowledge of how plausible it might be, “The power and… “ Alex drifted off and shrugged, “I’m more bioengineering, so go on, explain it to me.”

Lena took in a deep breath, standing to pace softly, hands animated, “I’m not sure if you know, but recent technology has made it possible to transport, or "beam" if you will, small pools of particles or photons from one location to another. This quantum mechanics phenomenon is known as "quantum transport".”

“Okay,” Alex nodded, “I had sort of heard of this, but isn’t it based on advanced communication technology and super fast quantum computers? I think I’ve heard Brainy talk on something that sounded similar, but it’s way over my understanding. Bioengineering remember.” 

Alex winked again, and for that split second Lena was thrown off track. She took a second before she felt ready to carry on. 

“It does have a future in many electronics. Applying the same technique to something as large and as complex as a human is a very different problem, however. And, without some major technological advances, risking a human's life by turning them into something like a partial beam or photon may make the Star Trek transporters impossible until the dangers can be assessed and solved.”

Alex smiled, “I sense a but here.”

“You’re right. I’m not going to get too technical, but the power involved would have been megatons of energy.” 

“The transmatter portal.” Alex said quickly, “what you developed when Rhea was here.” 

Lena’s smile widened, pleased that Alex picked up on her idea, “Yes. Having worked out how to stabilise the power then I’m just adapting that. I’ve been trying to work on something that doesn’t need gateways at both ends. You only need a transporter base and a lock on someone’s position.” 

Alex shot up off her seat, and without thinking pulled Lena into a hug. “That… is utterly brilliant!” 

Lena felt slightly flustered, but she let herself be drawn into the hug and she had to admit she could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

“Follow me,” Lena said heading towards a white door at the end of her laboratory. Alex followed and they both paused in front of the door. 

Lena looked to Alex, “Are you ready?”

Alex smiled and nodded, she also noted to herself how happy and excited the brunette looked. That in turn made Alex feel excited. 

Placing a palm up onto a biometric reader, Lena opened the door for Alex and followed her inside closing the door behind them. 

“Wow!” Alex stared at the set up in front of her eyes, it did indeed look just like something out of Star Trek. In the centre of the room there were about five pads on the ground, which she presumed were for people to stand on. They were disc shaped and flat, embedded into the floor. To the right there were glass boxes set into the walls with a few small animals, rats and mice. To the left there were computers all along, and a large screen above. Not that different to what she had at the DEO. 

Then Lena walked to the back of the room, Alex followed. 

She pointed to a small machine, “This is what I have been using for testing. So far I have used fruit.”

Alex stepped up beside the brunette and took a closer look, “And it worked?” she asked as she studied the machine carefully.

“Yes. I sent an apple to catco.” Lena chuckled to herself, “It was there when I arrived on my desk exactly where I set the coordinates.” She paused and looked at Alex who was still intently looking at the machine in awe. “Then I got back here and beamed it right back.”

Alex looked to Lena then, “This is…” She paused, “Lena, this is, I don't even have the right words for what this is!” she grinned excitedly.

Lena smiled, she was so happy to be able to share this with someone who could get as excited as she did. Then she looked at her watch, “Let’s go get lunch and some coffee, and then I can show you what I have planned next.”

They reached reception and Lena looked to her receptionist, “Jess can you order in my usual and anything Miss Danvers would like.” 

Jess was about to ask Alex what she would like when the redhead stopped her, “Actually we’re going out for lunch.” she stated and turned to Lena who raised her eyebrow at her.

“My treat.” Alex added.

“Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out of the office for a while.” Lena agreed. “I’ll get my driver, where should I tell him to take us?”

  
  


They drove down a backstreet towards their destination and pulled up. The driver came around and opened the door for Alex and then Lena. They both stepped out into the street and the driver returned to the vehicle to wait for them. Lena looked at the street and frowned, “Are you sure we are in the right place?” she put her hands into the pockets of her coat, like she was trying to protect herself.

Alex laughed a little, “Yes I’m sure, come on we’re here.” She pointed to what looked like a backdoor to an empty building with graffiti all over it. Alex could see the hesitation on Lena’s face so she reached out to her, Lena looked down at the hand that was being offered, removed her hands from her coat and slipped one hand into Alex’s. The directors hand was strong and warm, that feeling alone was causing those butterflies to erupt in Lena’s stomach again. The redhead smiled at Lena and pulled her forward gently, they reached the door, “Dollywood” Alex spoke into the crackly intercom on the wall beside the door. Then she pushed the door open and with her hand still holding onto Lena’s she took them inside.

“What is this place?” Lena asked her eyes searching her surroundings as Alex guided her inside towards the bar. 

“It‘s a bar.” Alex replied stating the obvious.

Lena sighed, “I can see that!”

“They do great food.” Alex added as they reached the bar, “And also great coffee.”

Lena relaxed a little, she trusted Alex and if she knew this place and came back here then it must be okay, then out of the corner of her eye she noticed something unusual, “Is that?”

Alex smiled at her, “Yes, this is an alien bar, but it's human friendly too.”

They ordered coffee and food, then found a table. At this time of the day it wasn't too busy and the music wasn't too loud so they could talk. Alex finally let go of Lena’s hand reluctantly and immediately her brunette companion missed the contact. Lena was realising that being with Alex was giving her all kinds of feelings that she had not experienced in a very long time. 

They sat opposite each other. Alex knew that if she wanted to take Kara’s advice and ask Lena out this would be an ideal time. But she was still hesitant, even though her sister had told her that Lena liked women too. Because yes Lena might like women, but did she like her in that way? Alex had been down that road before and been turned down by someone who had meant a lot to her. Now there was Lena Luthor; a billionaire with a heart of gold, her friend, who she had the biggest crush on. But her friendship with Lena was holding her back from saying anything to her. She didn't want to ruin what they had. Alex knew she would get an earful off Kara if she didn't make a move soon, so she decided to just take a leap and go for it. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. 

Lena looked to Alex in the dimly lit room, her heart fluttered as their eyes met. She smiled shyly. Alex looked at her like she wanted to say something important, but just as she was about too, their coffees arrived and two plates of food.

“Hey Alex, long time no see.” The Blue faced Alien waiter smiled warmly, “And back on the boat I see.” He winked looking at the brunette with her. He lingered a little longer than Alex wanted him too.

Alex let out a breath, “Thanks Brian, Finally, I’m starving.” She deflected quickly hoping that Lena hadn't noticed how pink her cheeks were probably turning.  _ When did I get so nervous around Lena Luthor, I'm a trained DEO agent, I have dealt with so much worse than asking a beautiful woman out on a date. _ She admonished herself inwardly.

Lena looked on amused, and then wished to herself that the aliens observations had been correct. She looked down at her food, prodded with her fork and took a bite, although she hadn't really got an appetite thanks to the woman beside her being so distracting.

After a few minutes in companionable silence Alex looked to Lena who was happily tucking into her burger and fries by this point. “So, what do you think?” she asked the brunette.

“It’s really good.” Lena replied wiping her mouth with a tissue, “How did I not know about this place?”

Alex sipped her coffee, all her food completely demolished, “I must admit I was surprised you didn't know about it, I thought you knew everything.” she teased.

“Not quite, I might know a lot about chemistry, psychics and the like, but when it comes to socialising,” she paused for a moment then continued, “well lets just say I don't get out much and when I do, it’s up market restaurants and meetings with investors.”

Alex looked to the pool table that was empty, “Do you play?” she looked over towards it and Lena’s eyes followed.

“What do you think?” she replied dryly.

Alex then stood, “Come on,” she reached out for Lena’s hand, “I’ll show you how to play.”

The brunette wasn't sure about this, she was way out of her comfort zone, so she gently resisted.

Alex smiled at her, “One game, live a little, then we can go I promise.”

Well Lena couldnt resist her plea, she was being far too cute and adorable, “Okay just one.” she took Alex’s hand and was led over to the pool table.

Alex began by taking the first go breaking the balls up, Lena got close to the table and tried to position herself to take a shot but she was struggling and Alex took pity on her, came up behind her to show her how to hold the pool stick, “May I?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Lena nodded.

Alex placed her arms around Lena, ready to show her how to aim. Lena felt a sudden warmth rush right through her as Alex placed one hand over hers on the pool cue. Alex could feel the heat from Lena’s body against her own. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea she had. And at the exact same moment Lena was thinking this was probably the best idea Alex had ever had. Feeling her close was wonderful and she wished to herself that they were anywhere else but here, with Alex’s arms wrapped around her from behind, kissing her neck and breathing into her hair and…

“You okay?” Alex asked when Lena didn't respond to her instructions.

“Yes, sorry, I’ll try to concentrate.” Lena had zoned out for a minute. She hadn't heard a word Alex had said. She quickly made up an excuse, “I just can't stop thinking about the project.”

“Well that’s understandable, it's a huge deal.” Alex spoke almost into her ear she was so close now, Lena was getting goosebumps from the feeling of Alex’s breath on her neck.

Alex guiding Lena’s hand they took the shot. The ball slotted right into the left corner pocket.

Lena jumped up, “Yes!” she was grinning, and Alex was grinning, and everything in the world right at that moment felt right. Then Lena pulled Alex into a hug, “Thank you.” 

She let go of the redhead and their eyes met, both were silent for a moment, both feeling this incredible need to be closer, but neither having the courage to do anything about it. Lena broke the spell and said with a wicked grin, “Your turn. Hurry, I want to whip your ass.” 

Alex gulped at the comment and then pulled herself together, she refused to let her mind go there, she had to beat Lena Luthor, she laughed, “Oh really, we’ll see about that.” 

  
  


**Back at L-Corp**

On the way up in the lift Alex continued to tease Lena about her win. 

“It was my first time,” Lena reminds her, “Payback is coming.”

“I love a competitive woman.” Alex remarks with a smirk as the lift reaches their floor.

Lena feels the heat rise to her cheeks.

Back at the Laboratory Lena led Alex over to the small machine again, “Wait here.” She told Alex and went over to the glass boxes where the small animals were. She returned with a rat and placed it carefully into the machine. “This is the next stage.” She told Alex, “To test on a living thing. If this works I will be a lot closer to my goal.” Lena pressed some buttons on a remote control she was using to work the machine. “Are you ready?” She asked Alex, bright eyed. 

Alex nodded confidently, “Do it.”

Lena pressed the button to start the process. The rat appeared across the room back in its glass box, it had worked. Lena was delighted. Then there was a flash of green light, “That wasn't supposed to happen.” Lena frowned, “Damn it looks like the containment shield is compromised. Stand back.”

Alex took some steps back and looked at Lena, her eyes wide in shock, “Shit. Lena, why do you look like me?”

Lena stared back at Alex, “What about you?” she pointed at Alex who was now Lena.

Alex instinctively touched herself and looked down, her hands went over her chest which she noted was remarkably bigger.

“Alex!” Lena exclaimed looking at Alex horrified watching her touching  _ her _ breasts.

Alex realised what she was doing and immediately took her hands away, “Shit, shit! Sorry!”

“This is not good,” Lena tried to control the fear that was taking over her, “How the fuck did this happen?”

“You tell me?” Alex replied still fascinated with the fact that she was in Lena’s body, and her voice was nothing like she was used to. She tried hard not to put her hands on herself but the urge was real.

“What are we going to do?” Lena was going into shock, Alex had never seen her like this, Lena was usually so in control of herself and her emotions. Alex could swear there were tears forming in Lena’s eyes, well her own eyes actually, damn this was  _ a real mind fuck _ Alex thought to herself. 

Alex walked over to Lena and placed her hand on her arm, “Hey, it’s going to be okay, you’re brilliant, a genius, and I’m not too bad, we can work this out together, there must be a way to fix this.”

Then the tears did fall and Alex quickly took Lena in her arms and held her. She silently hoped to Rao that there was a fix, because she didn't know how she would cope living the rest of her life in Lena’s body, never mind Lena’s life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena learn to adjust to their new bodies. And find some surprises along the way.
> 
> Thanks again to my Agentcorp group for inspiring me to write this story.   
Some scenes in this chapter were ideas by Ashleighkharris and Kali_Story, so big thanks to them.

Chapter 3

It had been two hours since Alex and Lena had swapped bodies. They had made their way back to Alex’s apartment, the only place they could be alone to discuss what they would do until they found a way to reverse what had happened to them. 

Lena had calmed down somewhat since her freakout in the lab, she was now business as usual and looking at the situation more rationally. 

They sat on Alex’s sofa and talked.

“Alex, we need to exchange keys.” Lena didn't like it but she knew they had to go about things as normally as possible and not raise any suspicions. For now she would have to live as Alex, in her apartment, with her job and her friends.

Alex frowned, “This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.” she paused and stood and went to grab two bottles of water out of the fridge, she came back and handed one to Lena.

“Thanks,” Lena took it gratefully.

“I am not a business woman,” Alex continued, “I don't know the first thing about what you do, and I have never had the patience for rich self absorbed,” she paused, “sorry,” she looked to Lena, “I don't include you in that.”

Lena, “I know most of them are.” she smiled, “but we can do this, how hard can it be? I can actually take some time off from L-Corp if needs be, I am overdue a holiday.”

“No!” Alex replied quickly, “People will suspect something is wrong, we need to carry on as usual.”

“Okay, if you're sure?” Lena asked, she just wanted to make things as easy as possible for Alex.

Alex sat down and placed her hand on Lena’s knee, which was actually her own and it felt all kinds of weird, she frowned, took her hand away and replied, “I’m sure, like you said, how hard can it be? It's only you and me.”

Lena meanwhile was still thinking about the feeling of Alex’s hand on her knee.

So they parted ways after going over tomorrows schedules, Alex (as Lena) was taken to Lena’s apartment by her driver. And Lena (as Alex) stayed in Alex’s apartment. It didn't take either of them long to fall to sleep that night, both exhausted from the body swap. It wasn't until the next morning that it really struck both of them what had happened. 

The first thing Alex did was take a shower, and she soon discovered it was a lot more fun washing herself now than it had ever been before, and that kinda felt weird. She soaped the shower gel all over her body, her breasts, Lena’s breasts she thought to herself and those thighs and it just made her all hot and bothered. Alex wasn't sure how she was going to survive this, they needed to find a solution and fast. She quickly showered with her eyes closed. Then she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a very expensive white fluffy bath towel to dry herself with and realised she was standing in this amazing bathroom that had a huge mirror on one side, she looked at herself and took a breath, “Lena…” Alex spoke to herself in the mirror breathlessly, “Your so fucking hot!” Then she turned around and looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror, she took in the sight of Lena’s ass and gasped. Then she noticed the tattoo, she narrowed her eyes to look more closely, and read the words out loud, “Purity.” Alex noted the tattoo was on Lena’s back, just above that sweet ass,  _ Ms Luthor… a tramp stamp, that's dirty.  _ Alex thought to herself with a smirk.

Lena meanwhile was taking a shower of her own. She stripped out of Alex’s PJs and got straight into the shower. She worked the shower gel up into a lather and tried not to think about it too much, she closed her eyes and reached down to the apex between her legs, it was silky smooth and Lena couldn't help but smile to herself at that.  _ What are you doing, stop thinking about yourself in that way. _ This was making Lena more frustrated by the second.  _ You are so beautiful Alex Danvers and I wish more than anything that I was taking a shower with you and not as you. _

Once Lena had finished she took in her naked self in the mirror in the bathroom, she could only see her top half because the mirror was small and on the wall above the sink. She sighed heavily, this was not how she wanted to see Alex naked. She had thought about the moment so many times before. The possibility of them ever getting together and the first time they would make love, that was how she wanted to see Alex, not like this. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed a deep scar down her chest, almost where her heart is, “You had a lucky escape Danvers.” she whispered to herself as she felt the scar with her fingers. She was surprised to find it still felt sensitive to touch. Then she slid her hands further down her body, her fingers gently moving over more scars. Lena wasn't sure where the tear came from, but it trickled down her face, she wiped it away with her hand and took a shuddering breath. Suddenly she had this huge respect for the woman whose body she now possessed, she had before, but this brought it home to her just how much Alex had been through in her young life, the battle scars told stories, ones that one day maybe Alex would share with her.

Soon after she was rummaging through Alex’s closet looking for something to wear. The uniform was at the DEO.

“This has to go, and this,” she threw some clothes on the bed ready to take to the thrift store, there was quite a pile when she had finished. Mostly old shirts and a few pairs of jeans. The sweaters she could live with.

She looked down at the clothes on the bed frowning in displeasure, “Alex you seriously need to go shopping.” 

She then walked over to the dresser beside the bed and hoped at least Alex had better taste in underwear. She opened the top draw and peered inside but all she could see was calvin klein boy shorts and sports bras. She sighed to herself and hoped there would be some nice feminine underwear hidden away somewhere so she pulled open the middle draw and her eyes immediately went wide, she took a sharp intake of breath,“Well well well Alex, I never would have taken you to be the type.” 

There before her eyes was a strap on complete with what looked like a dildo with at least six inches and a bottle of lube. And beside that a pair of fluffy handcuffs all resting on top of a rainbow flag. She involuntary licked her lips and closed the draw quickly. Her heart was now beating rapidly at the very thought of what Alex could do to her wearing that and using those. It took her about five minutes before she could breathe properly again. 

Once she had, Lena decided to get some coffee before she attempted to look through anymore drawers, something stronger was tempting but one it was too early and two she needed to keep a clear head if she was going to pass as Director Danvers for the rest of the day. So she made herself some coffee, sat down and picked up the mobile phone on the table. Alex’s phone. She decided to check in with Alex, it was 7.30am and she knew Alex had meetings to be at by 9.00am. She decided to text Alex because she couldn't stand to hear her own voice.

**Lena (as Alex):** Hi, do not forget to check out the schedule on my phone.

**Alex (as Lena):** Good morning to you too.  Alex sent back with a playful smile.

**Lena:** This morning is far from good. I am in your body.  _ And not how I would like to be. _

_ Oh how I wish you were. _ Alex thought.

**Alex:** So, purity eh? Alex smiled at the phone.

**Lena** almost choked on her coffee, she put it down quickly and coughed. Once she regained her composure she typed back: Long story. And could you stop checking me out, people will think I love myself. I have a reputation to keep. 

**Alex** laughed at that then replied: I will try but it's not easy.

**Lena** did a double take,  _ was Alex flirting with me _ ? She shook off that thought for a moment: Alex are you sure you will be okay today?

**Alex:** I’m more concerned about you Luthor. 

**Lena:** Why?

**Alex:** Lots of shit going down, anti alien groups. I hope you can cope.

**Lena:** Believe me I am very experienced with that kind of thing thanks to my crazy family.

**Alex** nodded to herself. Of all the people to have swapped bodies with she was pretty sure Lena Luthor could handle herself: Ok just text me if you need anything.

**Lena:** Will do and same. Do not mess up my meetings!

**Alex:** I’ll ask Jess to come with me, make up some excuse that I need her there because I’m not feeling one hundred percent.

Lena was happy with that, she let Alex go and decided to make a quick stop at one of her favourite designer boutiques before going to work because Alex’s wardrobe needed a serious upgrade.

After checking she had picked up her bank cards earlier to pay for shopping, knowing Alex likely didn’t have anything like the amount Lena knew would be needed, an hour later Lena emerged from the designer store wearing a Saint Laurent

Leather Biker Jacket that cost three thousand dollars, Black Saint Laurent high-rise slim jeans and Valentino Leather Combat Boots at one thousand dollars, because if she had to wear combat boots, they could at least be designer ones. 

** _Lena's Designer Outfit_ **

She then called a cab and made her way back to Alex’s apartment and her/Alex's Ducati motorbike. By the time she reached the apartment she had a text off Alex.

**Alex:** First meeting was a breeze. One investor down, two to go.

**Lena:** Congratulations. I’m just about to get on your bike.

**Alex froze, _shit my bike_** **:** Be careful with her she’s my baby.

**Lena smiled and texted back:** No need to worry, she’s safe with me. Need to go, do not want to be late and get you in trouble.

**Alex:** Take care.

**Lena:** I will.

Alex sat back and relaxed into the chair in Lena’s office. There were ten minutes before the next meeting, she stood and adjusted herself in the mirror. Alex had forgone the dresses and skirts that Lena had suggested she wore and went for one of those suits she had her eyes on for so long now. It was blue, with a white shirt. The cut was amazing, and it felt exquisite on her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she could see Lena, her heart was aching a little. Alex had imagined she would be taking it off a certain person not actually wearing it. “Damn!” She muttered to herself, “I want to be with her. This is all so fucked up.” Alex wanted to punch something, but she knew she couldn't because she was now Lena, and besides anything she wasn't in the DEO where she could take it out on the new recruits or a punchbag. She looked at her watch, the investor would be here any minute. Alex stepped back behind the desk and waited for Jess to announce their arrival.

Lena strode into the DEO like she owned the place. As she made her way down the steps she noticed eyes on her.  _ Why are they looking at me like that? Do they always look at Alex like that?  _ She frowned and made her way to the DEO central control. Then she noticed Brainy looking at her curiously, then he stood and approached her. 

“You look different somehow,” He commented, “But I can't place why.” he thought to himself before Lena interrupted his thoughts, “What do you mean?”  _ Does Brainy know? But how could he? He is from the future could it be that. _

“Ah!” he exclaimed with a smile, “Your clothes, they are not what you usually wear.”

Lena looked down at herself, “Shit, I forgot to change.” 

Brainy looked at who he thought was Director Danvers wearing high end designer clothing and asked if she was alright.

Lena looked up at him, “Sorry yes I need to go change, I’ll go do that. Right now.”

Brainy watched as the director rushed off in the direction of the locker room. “Curious.” was all he said.

Lena finally got into uniform and let her hands wander up and down the fabric. She had seen Director Danvers wearing it and it drove her crazy, and now she had her hands on it and it was driving her crazy again. She decided to make use of her pent up frustration and headed to the gym, there was a punchbag with her name on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day in each others workplace could have gone better.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback. Keep it coming because it keeps me motivated!  
Thanks to Buddha_aka_me for her editing skills on this chapter. Thanks to my Agentcorp friends for their help and suggestions.
> 
> This is for all the Agentcorp fans out there.
> 
> AgentCorp Rise!

Alex was in a meeting with the last person on the list for today, she had let Jess leave early feeling confident she could handle it and it couldn't have been any worse. The potential investor was a pompous self appreciating rich man who thought that his money could buy anything, including Lena Luthor. When the man stepped too close and reached for her butt she had him twisted down so fast in an arm lock that he didn't know what was happening but he felt it and yelped out in pain, “Let go of me you sick bitch.” 

Alex had no sympathy and kicked him out as she shouted, “And don't come back or I’ll break it next time.” She slammed the door after him then straightened her clothes and hair and tried to calm down. _ How does she deal with men like this, misogynists day in and day out without losing it. _

Alex was so angry that she didn't even think about the fact that she just kicked a potential investor out of L-Corp. She knew she would have to let Lena know right away and tell her why she lost the deal. She pulled out Lena’s mobile and texted her.

**Lena: **Why are you texting me here? You know how risky it is.

**Alex:** Last meeting didn't go so well. _ Alex sighed. _

**Lena:** Meaning?

**Alex:** I kicked his ass out of the office.

**Lena:** WTF! Alex.

**Alex:** He tried to touch your butt.

Lena pinched her nose the way she did when she was frustrated with a situation.

**Alex: **I’m sorry. 

**Alex:** Are you still there?

**Lena:** Don't worry, plenty more fish in the sea. And I have a plan to help you.

**Alex:** Oh? Tell me more.

**Lena:** I’m going to give you an earpiece with a direct secure line to me. So we can communicate when you are in meetings. 

**Alex:** Wait, are you using the DEO technology. Did you hack the DEO? _ Alex’s eyebrows knotted. _

**Lena:** Yes.

**Alex:** Lena! You can't just hack the DEO communications. 

**Lena:** Too late, It’s already done. It’s that or you completely messing up more meetings. 

**Alex:** Fine. I’m going home now. Well to your apartment. I need a strong drink after today.

**Lena:** Don't drink all my best whisky.

Lena waited a couple of minutes, and frowned as no reply was forthcoming.

**Lena**: Alex.

**Lena**: Alex?

**Lena**: Alex! Don’t drink my…. you know what, forget it.. 

Lena was tempted to slam the phone down on the table, but took a deep breath and then another, before she went to continue trying to sort out this mess.

Alex meanwhile called Lena’s driver to pick her up and take her home, she needed to relax and she needed some of Lena’s very expensive scotch, as she studiously avoided looking at the text messages that were coming in from Lena. 

Lena however was centering herself and accepting she was going to lose the battle of the scotch, she was now busy soaking up everything she could at the DEO. She felt like a kid at Christmas. Some agents were wondering why she was spending so much time in the lab but did not question it, because she was the Director and they knew better than to get on the wrong side of her. Brainy had noticed too. His curiosity got the better of him. 

Brainy walked into the lab where Lena was busy on something, “Is there anything special you are working on Director Danvers?”

Lena didn't respond, she didn't even hear him approach she was so intensely fixated on what she was doing. She jumped out of her skin when he tapped her on the shoulder.

“Shi…” she turned and looked at Brainy, “What do you want?” she had that irritated look on her face that Brainy was well used to. He stepped back a little, “I was wondering if you needed any help.” He paused and thought about his next words carefully, “You have been in here for precisely 6 hours, 24 minutes and 20 seconds.”

Lena looked surprised, had she really been here that long? “I lost track of time. I have something very important I am working on.” She couldn't exactly tell him the real reason was she was desperately trying to find a way to change her and Alex back to normal and she may find the answer in the DEO. That seemed to be enough for him and she was relieved because all the lying was becoming hard to bear. She had gotten close with Brainy, she liked him and she hated keeping this from him but for now they had too. They had to keep this technology quiet, even though her thoughts were also warring on letting close friends in. Lena decided to call it a day, she closed the files she had been researching and made her way to her locker to change. Luckily for Lena it had been a quiet day with no incidents. Now she was looking forward to a quiet evening in front of Netflix.

Back in Lena’s apartment Alex had ordered in some chinese food and opened one of Luthor's expensive bottles of scotch and poured herself a small glass. After eating she made her way to the bathroom, had a quick shower and then headed to the bedroom where she looked for something more comfortable to wear for the rest of the evening. Then she returned to the sofa and turned on the tv after pouring herself another scotch. Alex was so exhausted from the mentally draining meetings. She had a new found respect for the CEO, she knew Lena worked long hours, but Alex still had no idea how she could do it. She hated it and it had only been a day. Her head hurt, the scotch probably wasn't helping. Alex decided to go to bed with a book, so turned off the tv and returned to the bedroom after choosing a book from Lena’s extensive collection. Her eyebrows had been raised when Alex realised that Lena apparently had a passion for historical fiction. Romantic historical fiction at that. She filed it away as a means to tease Lena once things returned to normal.

She got into bed and reached for the bedside drawer where Lena said she kept her reading glasses. Alex fumbled around the contents of the drawer and finally found the glasses but what surprised her was what she found underneath them.

_ Is that me? _ Alex was stunned, there was a photo of herself in Lena’s drawer. She knew Lena had a few photos of her and Kara with Lena but this was different, this was just one of Alex at a party, smiling. She hadn't even seen it before. She remembered the party, it was Thanksgiving the previous year and Lena had been there. _ Did she take a photo of me with her phone? _Then she thought of Kara and her heart sank, “Shit, Lena doesnt know Kara is Supergirl!” Alex’s eyes went wide, the blood ran to her head and she felt a little faint. She closed the drawer and rushed to get dressed, forgetting all about the photo she had discovered. She had to get to her apartment and Lena fast.

Lena was back at Alex’s apartment with a drink of cheap scotch in hand. She had found a comfortable hoodie that belonged to Alex and a pair of comfortable lounge pants. Lena was just about to sit down in front of Netflix with a pizza she had ordered when there was a whoosh at the balcony and the curtains parted; she almost dropped her drink. Thankful she hadn’t dropped it, Lena put it down on the kitchen counter and stood there stunned. Supergirl was standing there smiling at her. 

“Alex,” the Kryptonian said brightly and wrapped Lena (who Supergirl obviously thought was Alex) in the biggest hug she had ever had, “I missed you.”

Lena’s head was all over the place now. _ What the hell? Is Alex having a love affair with Supergirl? _ her heart sank. 

Then just as Supergirl let her out of the hug there was a loud bang, they both looked to the window startled, “Sorry got to go but I’ll be right back. Love you.” The superhero said, disappearing as fast as she had appeared.

Lena stumbled back a little, still in shock. Then she picked up Alex’s phone and called her. 

Alex meanwhile was halfway across the city and on her way to her apartment in a cab, having decided not to take Lena’s driver, she didn't want him getting suspicious of Lena spending time at her apartment. Alex saw the caller ID on her phone and picked up right away.

**Alex:** “Lena?”

**Lena:** “Alex why did Supergirl just appear at your apartment, are you two” she paused, she couldn't bare to say it but she needed to know, “are you seeing each other? She said she loved you.”

**Alex**: “What?” she was stunned for a moment trying hard to find the right words. 

Alex was about to tell her that of course they weren't, and she would explain everything when she got there when the line went dead. 

_ She hung up on me! _Alex frowned and shoved the phone in her pocket, then shouted at the driver, “Can you go any faster?”

“Supergirl.” Lena greeted her as she swooped back into Alex’s apartment.

Supergirl knotted her eyebrows at the formal greeting and then walked towards who she thought was Alex in the apartment, “So, are you still daydreaming about Lena in those hot suits?” she teased.

Well if Supergirl hadn't noticed by now Lena aka Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “I er…” she mumbled just like Alex would.

“You still haven't asked Lena out have you?” She frowned at Lena aka Alex, “If you don't do it soon I’ll ask her for you.” She teased again.

Lena was stunned, she didn't know what to say. And then before her eyes Supergirl did a spin and turned into… 

**“Kara!”** Lena stared in shock.

She woke a few minutes later to a very concerned Kara staring down at her holding her head in her hands. 

“Alex are you okay?” Kara’s concerned eyes were looking into her own with so much love and concern, something she had never experienced before from a sibling. 

“I’m fine.” She sat up still in Kara’s arms. “I’ve obviously been working too hard again.”

Kara moved to let her sister stand up, but stayed close just incase she face planted again.

“I’ll get you some water, sit down.” Kara ordered.

Lena sat down gratefully, the shock setting in that all this time her best friend forever was actually Supergirl and she hadn't worked it out. She was annoyed with herself for not realising and mad as hell with Kara for not telling her, but she had to stay calm and that she could do, she was an expert at putting on a cold front. 

Just then there was a tap on the front door. Kara dropped her glasses down on her nose and used her super vision, “What’s Lena doing here?” she asked surprised.

“No idea,” Lena replied, secretly relieved that Alex had arrived. 

Kara walked over to the door and let Lena in, “Is everything okay? Were you looking for me?”

Alex put on her best Lena smile, “Actually I am here to see Alex.”

“Oh.” Kara tried to hide a smile. She hoped this was going where she thought it was.

“Well, I’ll leave her in your safe hands, she just fainted.” 

Lena frowned from the sofa. _ Did Kara really have to tell her that. _

Alex looked over at her concerned then to Kara, “Yes, you go, we will be fine.”

With that Kara made her way out of the apartment leaving Alex and Lena alone. She smiled the whole way down the elevator.

Lena was furious, she stood and immediately stepped up to Alex, “You have some explaining to do!”

Alex stepped back a little intimidated, the fire in the woman's eyes was something she hadn't seen before and certainly not directed her way. And especially as they were her own eyes staring back at her. _ Do I really look that scary? _ She made a mental note to go easier on people in the future.

She put her hands up defensively. “I know and I am so sorry. I was going to tell you, it just slipped my mind, these past 48 hours have been crazy.” Her right hand was now nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at Lena.

“First of all, I can't believe you all lied to me for so long,” Lena said exasperated. 

Alex stepped closer to Lena then, “It wasn't exactly a lie, we just didn't tell you.”

Lena went to turn away but Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, “Lena, we did it to keep you safe, you know how dangerous it can be, you would have become a target.”

Lena sighed, she knew there was logic in their reasoning.

Alex moved even closer to her and placed her hand gently on her face, “I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you.” She knew she was looking at herself but she could see Lena’s soul through her own eyes.

“Alex, I… we.” Lena breathed out. Her whole body was on fire from the way her own eyes were looking at her.

“I want you Lena.” Alex was almost pleading with her now. Her hand reached around Lena’s neck and felt the short hair there. _ Now I see why the ladies are so fond of my new haircut. _

“But we cant,” Lena replied softly, “Look at us.”

They searched each others eyes, looking for answers, there were none, the only thing they wanted was to be closer. 

“Close your eyes,” Alex said softly.

Lena complied.

Alex closed her eyes then and met Lena in a brief tender kiss. They both smiled against each others lips and then Alex pulled Lena back into the kiss to deepen it. She could taste whisky as she slipped her tongue in. It was intoxicating. Lena in turn was experiencing sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. They started to kiss like their lives depended on it. Lena’s tongue slipped inside Alex’s mouth, it was gentle but demanding, Alex’s fingers gripped her hair, pulling her closer, they were both completely lost in each other and for that moment they forgot they were in each others bodies, because it didn't seem to matter, all that mattered here and now was how they felt, and it was so blissful and wonderful. Breathlessly they parted and took a moment to take it all in, the enormity of what they were about to do, and then Alex reached for Lena’s hand and with questioning eyes asked her for permission, Lena nodded and Alex led her to the bed. Both unable to escape the magnetic pull they had over each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT / FUNNY content ahead.
> 
> If that's not your thing feel free to skip to the last paragraph of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to my agentcorp buddies for their help with a few ideas for this chapter. And thanks to Buddha_aka_me again for the great editing job and adding a few extra touches.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome.

They walked up to the bed. Alex turned the light off so they were standing in the room with only the moonlight to guide them.

Lena reached for Alex’s suit pants, her own very expensive designer suit pants she noted, “I see you like my suits.”

“I love your suits,” Alex replied, “Especially when I am looking at you wearing them.”

Lena’s heart did a little flip, “You’re a charmer you know?”

Alex smiled back at her, “I have been told a few times before.”

“Take them off.” Lena ordered. 

Alex undid the belt and removed the trousers, throwing them to one side. Then she looked to Lena, “You next.”

Lena removed her clothes, well Alex’s clothes and placed them to one side, she was standing there now in some very expensive lingerie. Alex’s eyes narrowed in, “Where did they come from?”

Lena looked down, “Oh these, do you like them, I improved your wardrobe a little. Boy shorts are cute but I like to feel feminine.”

Lena then stood there, in Alex’s body looking at her own across from her and she suddenly felt self conscious and awkward. She wasn't so sure they were doing the right thing. 

"Don't you find this more than a little weird?"

"What did you never do a bit of self discovery as a teen?" Alex smiled and raised her eyebrow at Lena.

Lena looked at Alex with a frown, “Not like this.” 

Then Alex had a thought. "I have something that will help." Alex said walking over to her drawer beside the bed. She took out two blindfolds and handed one to Lena.

"Put this on." she told her.

Lena took it wondering what Alex was doing with these in the first place, "You getting all kinky on me Director?"

"Well it's either that or we fuck ourselves." Alex replied dryly.

Lena laughed and took the blindfold and placed it around her head. 

Then they took hold of each others hand and walked over to the bed where they stumbled down onto it. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, waiting for permission.

“Yes, come here.” Lena pulled Alex on top of her.

They were soon in a deep leisurely kiss, “Mmm you taste so good.” Lena told Alex between kisses.

“You mean you taste so good.” Alex smirked.

“Hey,” Lena slapped Alex’s arm playfully, “These blindfolds were supposed to help us forget.”

Alex frowned, “But I can still feel myself when I touch you, you know I didn't realise how muscular my arms were.”

“Relax Love.” Lena told Alex. “I am going to make you feel so good.”

Alex let out a breath and tried to get as relaxed as she possibly could. 

Lena reached down to what was her own chest and pinched a nipple knowing how much it turned her on. Alex gasped out, “Woah, that, that is so sensitive.”

Lena smiled, “I don't know about you but I am not a stranger to touching myself.” 

“I can see that now.” Alex tightly closed her eyes as Lena began to suck on her nipple whilst teasing the other with slow circular movements. 

Every sense was heightened because of the blindfolds. Alex had brought them on the off chance she might come across someone who would like them, she never had a chance to use them until now, and she was definitely reaping the benefits of her wise decision to purchase them as she felt every single kiss, lick and bite to her sensitive skin. And Lena certainly knew what she was doing, there was no doubt about that. 

Lena slowly kissed and licked Alex’s sensitive breasts, and Alex began to feel sensations she didn't realise existed,  _ Lena feels like this everytime, how does she cope?  _ Alex thought to herself as her mind was blown at how good it felt to have her nipples teased and sucked. For Alex usually this wasn't the part she enjoyed, she usually enjoyed giving more than receiving when it came to her breasts. And she loved Lena’s breasts, she had fantasised so many times about touching them and kissing them, now here she was on the other end of it.  _ How ironic _ , she thought to herself as Lena continued to tease Alex with her teeth and tongue.

“Lena this feels incredible,” she paused, “but I guess you already knew that.”

Lena chuckled, “One advantage to this whole situation is I know exactly what makes you feel good.” Alex gasped as Lena’s hand reached down between her legs, slipping a finger inside. 

“Please babe, I need you.” Alex was begging now, she was so worked up from Lena’s ministrations, she needed some relief.

“Patience darling.”

Lena kissed and sucked, as her fingers gently moved inside of Alex, the pace deliberately slow to build up to what Lena knew would be a crescendo. Lena moved down, then slowly reached the warm wet place between her lovers thighs. Alex was so close already. Lena finally gave her what she needed and Alex gasped out breathlessly, "Fuck I didn't know my tongue could do that!"

Lena continued licking and tasting herself, the scientist in her was finding it strangely appealing. I mean when else did you get to eat yourself out.

Alex was spiraling towards her orgasm, she wrapped her legs around Lena’s shoulders. 

_ Those spin classes are finally paying off.  _ Lena thought to herself as those legs tightened around her.

It only took a few more flicks of her tongue to have Alex come undone and crying out her name. 

Alex lay back breathless. “That was so intense.”

“In a good way I hope.” Lena lay beside her and wrapped an arm across her lover. 

“A very good way.” Alex smiled reaching for Lena’s hand to hold. 

“And now I want to make you feel as good as I do right now.” Alex moved so she was above Lena in the darkness. Then she kissed her passionately, her tongue sliding into Lena’s mouth, hot and demanding. 

Then she kissed a trail down Lena’s neck, sucking, kissing and licking every inch until she reached her shoulders and breasts where she took her time to tease her nipples until Lena begged her to go down on her. Alex’s touches were gentle but firm, her kisses and little nips were driving Lena crazy. “Alex please don't tease, I need you.”

“I’m here,” Alex breathed softly as she kissed down her abs and further until she reached that sweet spot, “I got you babe.” 

Lena’s heart almost exploded at the term of endearment,  _ how did I get so lucky?  _ She thought to herself.

Alex’s couldn't believe she was finally with this woman who had driven her to distraction for so long. And although she would have given anything for their situation to be normal, right now she didn't care. Alex was so desperate to show Lena how much she wanted her. And Lena in turn was so ready for her. 

One kiss wasn’t enough. One touch wasn’t enough. Alex kissed behind the ear, knowing that it was a spot for her, and was rewarded with Lena letting out a quiet moan, shivering beneath her. 

Alex’s emotions were all over the place as she finally slipped two fingers inside of Lena, "You are so beautiful." she whispered to her ear.

"You really do love yourself don't you?" Lena replied breathless as the fingers thrust into her.

Alex pulled out and entered again, "Beautiful inside, I mean inside!"

Lena gasped, "Fuck yes. Inside, I need more."

Alex added another finger which in turn made Lena gasp, “Fuck Alex!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” She continued reaching for that sweet spot deep inside that she knew always toppled her over the edge, she curled her fingers with each thrust and her thumb rubbed across Lena’s throbbing centre. Then Alex slowed down her pace, her touch was torture, bringing Lena again and again to the edge and just stopping before she could get any release.

“Alex!” Lena cried out in frustration, “Please.”

Still Alex prolonged the torture her tongue exploring Lena’s mouth, her neck, and her ears, while her skillful fingers fucked her.

When she finally took Lena over the edge It felt like Lena had broken into a million tiny stars, and just to make it even more glorious Alex’s fingers were drawing out every last blissful moment from her.

Afterwards Lena lay there trying to get her breathing under control as Alex gently removed her fingers and then lay beside her. Lena moved closer in the darkness, needing to feel Alex close again. She felt around for Alex so she could lay her head on her. Alex realised and pulled Lena closer and then reached for her blindfold to remove it and then removed her own. She threw them to the side of the bed and then relaxed back into Lena.

After a moment of cuddling Alex spoke.

“So, who knew loving yourself could be this pleasurable.” Alex smiled into her lovers hair.

Lena was content, listening to Alex’s heart beat as her head rested on Alex’s chest. 

“That was incredible, you were incredible, but how am I not tired yet?" Lena remarked surprised at her strength. 

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Alex replied with a small chuckle.

Lena smiled, "Well then we will have to work on my stamina." She stroked her hand up and down her lovers arm that was holding her in place. “I do have a gym at L-Corp you know.”

“Then I best start using it.” Alex replied sleepily.

Alex turned around then, more than ready for sleep, “Spoon me babe.”

Lena did as her lover asked, wrapping an arm around Alex from behind and snuggling into her warmth. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep happier than they had both been in a very long time.

The next morning Alex woke first. In the night they had separated in the bed, so she slipped out quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty beside her. She walked over to the wardrobe and went to get an old tshirt to put on and some lounge pants. When she peered inside and started to look her eyebrows knotted. _ Where have all my old t-shirts gone?  _

Alex looked back at Lena with a frown, she was still well out of it. Then she looked back to her clothes that were hung very neatly on hangers, some even in bags for protection.  _ Well those weren't there before.  _ She continued to look.  _ Armani, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, ah Tommy Hilfiger, well at least there is one piece of clothing in here I could afford.  _ Alex took the Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and slipped it on. It wasn't old and it wasn't as comfy because it wasn’t worn in, but it would have to do. She found her lounge pants from a drawer and they were a little big on her in Lena’s body but she was okay with that. 

Then she made her way to her kitchen, looking forward to a nice bowl of Cap’N Crunch. She opened the cupboard.  _ What the fuck Lena where is my cereal and what is all this crap?  _ There were only packets of Muesli and Granola in place of her favourite sugary cereals. 

Alex sighed and decided to try the fridge instead. She opened it and looked inside hopefully. 

“What is that?” she said out loud.

She jumped out of her skin when Lena stepped up behind her, she hadn't even noticed her get out of bed. 

“Its Kale.” Lena told her, “It’s good for you. I make smoothies all the time.” Lena took out two bottles of green liquid and handed one to Alex with a smile.

Alex just looked at it wondering if it was edible. 

Lena drank hers and could see Alex was hesitant. “Drink up love. That’s my body you're in and you have to look after it.”

Alex opened it and took a sip, “Yuck! How do you drink this stuff?”

Lena frowned, “Alex, just drink it.”

“Yes bossy.” Alex smirked back at her swigging it back quickly so she couldn't taste it.

“So,” Alex looked to Lena with a raised eyebrow, “What did you do with half of my clothes?”

“Alex they were old, and,” she paused, “cheap. I took them to the thrift store.”

Alex’s eyes went wide, “You did what?”

“I kept ones that were obviously of emotional value, like from school. An old DEO shirt, that was obviously when you were an Agent in training. I’ve hidden them away for now, before you go looking for them. I’ll buy you more, besides we could be like this forever and there is no way I am wearing those.” Lena replied as she turned on the coffee machine.

“I am going to need so much coffee to get through the rest of this day,” Alex muttered to herself.

Then Lena placed a cup in front of her on the table where Alex was now seated. She placed a kiss to her lovers head. Alex smiled. Maybe she was right, she did need an upgrade, after all she dating Lena Luthor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex (as Lena) Meets up with Kara.  
Lena gets busy in the DEO and suspicions are raised.
> 
> Thanks to Buddha_aka-me for her help with this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback and hope you all enjoy this one.

Alex survived her first morning with the earpiece Lena has provided. She still wasn’t completely happy that Lena hacked the DEO but she understood it was their only option at the moment. So she had two investors in the bag and a totally free afternoon. Alex was about to pack up and head to the L-Corp gym to give Lena’s body a thorough work out when Jess called through the door. 

“Miss Danvers is here to see you.” Jess said.

Alex looked puzzled because she wasn’t expecting Lena to stop by.

“Send her in.” Alex replied.

“Kara!” Alex looked at her sister in surprise, she was not expecting that but she should have known better. 

“Hi Lena, did you forget our lunch date?” Kara walked into the office with two small bags of food.

“Sorry,” Alex shook her head and frowned. And she was not amused that Lena had forgotten to warn her, “I have been so preoccupied that I admit I did forget.” Alex smiled.

Kara stepped up to the desk and placed the food on it. 

Alex looked at the bags and realised what it was. Her eyes lit up.

“Big belly burger and fries, what a nice surprise.”

Kara smiled and sat opposite who she thought was Lena at the desk, picking up her food and tucking in. Alex grabbed hers and took it out eagerly. She was starving after the night before with Lena. She started to eat and Kara looked at her with curious eyes.

“Wow Lena I’ve never seen you eat so fast before.” 

Alex looked up and between bites spoke, “I skipped breakfast this morning.” She lied suddenly aware she wasn’t acting like Lena. She placed the food down and took a sip of the shake in front of her. Then she grimaced, “Ew what is this?”

Kara looked up from her burger, “Your favourite Celery and Kale smoothie.” She paused for thought and continued, “Lena are you okay?”

Alex placed the drink down, there was no way in hell she was drinking that. She grabbed the bottle of water that was on her desk and unscrewed the top. 

“What? Yes I just have a lot on my mind.”

Kara smirks then, “So would this have anything to do with Alex?”

Alex looked at Kara startled, “What? No! Why?”

“Come on Lena, you know you can’t lie to me, so did you hook up or what?” 

Alex couldn’t believe her sister was asking Lena about her love life, with herself! She really hoped she wasn’t blushing but she was sure she was as she felt the heat rise to her face.

“We might be dating yes.” Alex replied quickly and hoped Kara would be happy with that and not ask anymore embarrassing questions.

Kara squealed with delight, “Yes! This is the best news! I am so happy for you. Alex had a huge crush on you for ages.”

_ Well thanks Kara for telling your bff I’ve been a gay mess for her for ages. A talk to remind Kara about boundaries, bff or not, was looming in their future. _

“Really?” Alex raised an eyebrow in that Lena Luthor way, “So why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Not my place,” Kara replied as she sipped her drink, “Plus Alex would kill me.”

Alex laughed at that, at least she was honest. Alex then nodded and smiled, “So, how are you?” she tried to change the subject. She started to take a drink of water.

“Ah, no,” Kara chuckled, “You are not getting out of this that easy, I want details.”

At those last three words Alex spat the water out accidently, she then apologized and wiped her chin with her expensive two thousand dollar suit sleeve. 

“Lena, are you sure your okay?” Kara asked again. She had never seen Lena Luthor act like this, not ever. Concern was showing on her face. Something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it. Was the change in relationship status really making Lena look and behave so awkwardly? Kara could only assume it was, as she passed Lena some tissue, “Here use this, you don't want to ruin your suit.”

Alex looked down at herself, at the expensive suit, the designer shirt and leather boots. Alex felt like she was caught in a never ending nightmare. She loved Lena but she hated being her. The sooner they could find a solution the better. 

“Thanks.” Alex took the tissue and wiped at the mess running down her shirt. “Maybe I should just go change.” 

“You aren't going anywhere until you spill.” Kara grinned.

“Oh. I think I did just spill…" Alex replied with a smirk, gesturing to the water stain.

"Lena!" Kara chuckled, "Okay I walked into that one. But seriously, tell me!” 

Alex grimaces before nervously fidgeting with the jacket. “It was nothing we talked, and kissed a little.”

“Lena Luthor, you're lying to me!” Kara said astounded.

“That is all you are getting, can we drop the subject now, please?” Alex ended on a whine.

Kara agreed reluctantly and they both finished their food. Alex was silently praying that Kara would then leave. The prayer paid off when Kara looked up out of the window behind them. Alex had seen this look many times, it usually meant that Kara had heard something in the distance and needed to go check it out as Supergirl.

Kara confirmed this when she glanced down at her watch, “Sorry Lena, I have to go. I forgot all about a meeting at Catco this afternoon that I need to be there for.”

Alex smiled and stood, “I'll see you to the door.” She thanked Rao as Kara left.

Lena meanwhile had discovered a security flaw in the DEO computer system whilst hacking it and was now setting about repairing it and making it even better than it had ever been. Of course she didn't stop to think in her excitement to get this completed that it wouldn't be something that Director Danvers would or could do. After all, Alex was a Bio-engineer and a brilliant Doctor, plus she certainly knew how to use the DEO computers, but what Lena Luthor was currently doing was way above her level of understanding. So when Brainy was alerted that someone was changing the system he immediately set off to find Director Danvers. When he found her she was in the computer mainframe room looking at a glass screen and writing on it frantically. 

He looked over her shoulder at the equations.

“Director Danvers?”

Lena turned around surprised, “Is there a problem?”

He looked at her rather flustered and a little puzzled, “There was an alert on the computer systems, I came to look for you, but it looks like you already know.”

“Yes, I am just fixing a few issues I came across.” Lena replied as she continued to scribble on the screen.

“Director, are you sure you should be doing that?” He frowned.

“Yes I am sure, now if you don't mind I really must get on with this. Do you realise how easy it is to hack into these systems?” Lena said cooly.

Brainy shook his head, “Then let me take a look.” he stepped forward and Lena put her hand on his chest. 

“That won't be necessary, it will be completed within the hour. 

“Now if you don't mind.” She channelled her inner Lena and gave Brainy a very impressive eyebrow raise. 

Then Lena turned her head towards the door telling him to leave without using words.

Brainy left but he wasn't at all convinced that the Director knew what she was doing. He had never seen Alex do anything like this before and it concerned him. He decided to confide in his friend Nia. He made his way over to Catco where he knew she was working. When he got there she was asleep on her desk again, he tapped her on the shoulder. She shot up and stared at him.

“What are you doing here?” She sat up straight in her chair.

“I need to talk to you about something, it's important.” He replied.

“Oh,” she looked around the office and then back at Brainy, “I guess I can take five, lets go somewhere more private.”

He nodded and then followed Nia into a room. She shut the door behind them and then they both stood and looked to each other. 

“So what is this all about?” She asked.

“Director Danvers.” Brainy replied.

“Alex?” She said surprised.

“Yes. I am concerned about her. She is acting strangely.” he looked thoughtful.

“How so?”

“Well, I found her working on the DEO computer systems. She was making calculations well above her,” he paused, “her intellect.”

Nia laughed, “How do you know?”

Brainy touched Nia’s arm, “I know. Look have you picked up anything strange in your dreamscapes lately?”

Nia shook her head, “No, maybe you should talk to J'onn.”

“Of course!” Brainy wondered why he didn't think of that in the first place. “I shall do that.” He went to leave and looked back to Nia, “Will I see you later for Pizza?”

“Yes” she smiled fondly.

That evening Alex made her way to her own apartment. She needed to speak with Lena about what they were going to do next. After her afternoon with Kara she didn't think she could take another day stuck in Lena Luthor's body. The worst part was having to lie to Kara. Instead of taking a cab or a driver she made her way down to the Luthors garage with a set of keys to one of Lena’s motorbikes. She had also dressed in Lena’s best leather jacket and leather trousers. 

When she arrived at her apartment she used the spare key and let herself in. The first thing that greeted her was the smell of Thai take out. Then she saw Lena lying on the sofa asleep, her glasses still on with a science journal on her lap. Her heart fluttered. Alex was sure she just fell in love with her a little more every time she was even remotely in her space. There was also a very fine bottle of wine on the coffee table and two glasses. So Lena had been hoping for company Alex noted.

Alex took off her leather jacket and placed it on the hook by the door, then she knelt beside Lena on the sofa and gently nudged her with her hand.

Lena’s eyes shot open, “Alex!”

Alex smiled softly, “I’m sorry, I didn't want to wake you but we need to talk.”

Lena sat up and made room for Alex to sit beside her. Alex poured herself a glass of wine first then she sat and faced Lena who was now resting one arm to the side and hugging a pillow to herself. 

“It’s funny how you do that.” Alex remarked.

Lena looked confused.

“The way you sit, it's just like the way I would.”

“Well I guess we're not that different after all,” Lena replied reaching for her glass.

Alex sighed, because they were indeed very different and she was starting to find it very difficult living as Lena Luthor.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Lena enquired seeing how downcast Alex looked. She reached her hand out to Alex who moved up closer and held it.

“I had lunch with Kara today and it was awkward.”

“Oh,” Lena then looked alarmed, “I am so sorry, I should have warned you, I completely forgot about the lunch date.”

“Date?” Alex raised an eyebrow. And Lena knew that eyebrow well. She had done it so many times when she wasn't sure of something, or disapproved of something.

“Sorry,” Lena shook her head, “I mean, Alex,” She paused, “You know what I meant!”

Alex just chuckled at the way she had gotten Lena so flustered so easily.

Lena swatted her arm, “Tease.”

“Sorry,” Alex smiled, “I want to kiss you so badly right now, but all I see is my own face.”

Their fingers entwined a little tighter.

“I know.” Lena frowned. “This is highly inconvenient.”

“So, does my sister always force feed you Big Belly Burgers?” 

Lena smiled, “It's kind of a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yes, its something Kara and I have done for a long time. She brings me Big Belly Burgers for lunch because she knows that I often skip meals.” Lena explains.

Alex had a warm glow in her heart right there and then knowing how much her sister cared for Lena. “You know, we should tell her.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, “Why? She didn't tell me she was Supergirl! She can wait.”

Alex took Lena’s other hand and looked to her eyes, “That wasn't personal. Please dont think it's because you're a Luthor.”

Lena sighed, “I don't know what to think. All these years we have been best friends or so I thought, and she didn't tell me. Why didn't she trust me Alex?”

Alex knew that the next piece of information was going to hurt Lena but she felt like she had to tell her to get her to partly understand why Kara hadn't told her. 

“When you and Mon-El were abducted by Rhea and in the Daxamite ship, Kara went to the Fortress of Solitude with Lillian.”

“Okay. I knew my mother and Kara went there with the real Hank Henshaw. Why is that relevant to Kara not telling me she’s Supergirl?

Alex sighed, “While there, your mother told Kara that you would find out on your own who she was, that you’d hate Kara for it. Kara then worried the whole time it would destroy your friendship. And Lena, your friendship means everything to Kara.

Lena gasped, “What? So, my mother couldn’t help but interfere again.” She pulled her hands away from Alex and reached for her glass of wine, then took a long drink from it. “The bitch! I’m going to kill her.”

Alex looked at the sheer anger on her face and tried to calm Lena down, “Hey, I know your angry right now and you have the right to be, but she is still your mother, you know you don't mean that.”

“A mother who as done nothing but meddle in my life. She knew how much Kara meant to me. She also knew Kara was Supergirl and didn't tell me! She waited with that information as if it were a weapon! How could she do this to me?” 

Lena’s eyes pleaded with Alex, tears pricking at her eyes. She looked at Alex like she would have some answer to it. Alex had none, she couldn't explain Lillian Luthor’s behaviour, she just knew that Lena was too good for that family and she wished she could say something that would help.

“I’m so sorry babe.” 

Alex did the only thing she could, she opened her arms for Lena and Lena in turn put down her glass and took the warm hug. But she refused to cry, she held back the tears and placed them in one of those boxes she was so proud of.

“I wish I could have told you sooner too,” Alex spoke quietly to Lena in her arms, “But it was Kara’s secret to tell.” Alex gently rubbed up and down Lena’s arm and kissed her on the top of her head, “But I promise you now, once this is all over and we are back in our own bodies, things are going to be different. No more secrets, and that includes our relationship. If you're okay with that?”

Lena looked up at Alex and nodded feeling safe in her arms, “I want it all with you Alex, you make me feel safe and… I …”

_ And I love you. _ She wanted to say but she wasn't sure if it was too soon. 

Alex looked to her waiting for her to continue.

“I feel like I can be myself with you, even if I am literally not myself right now. It’s how Kara makes me feel too.” Lena expanded and it became a bit of a ramble as she avoided saying those three little words.

“So,” Alex teased, “You like me the same way you like Kara?” 

“No! It’s so much more than that. The way I feel for you it’s...” Lena replied quickly.

She was seriously considering saying those words when a knock on the door disturbed them. They both looked to the door. Alex instinctively went to go answer it when Lena stopped her, “I am you remember, I’ll go.”

Lena picked up Alex’s gun from the side, always cautious, then she looked through the peephole. Then she put the gun down and whispered across to Alex, “Its J'onn.”

Alex walked up to Lena, “Let him in.”

Lena nodded and opened up the door.

J'onn had a serious look on his face and his brow wrinkled as he took in the sight of Alex and Lena stood before him, he instantly felt something was off. He shut the door behind him and stepped inside.

“Miss Luthor,” He said looking at Alex.

Alex smiled, “Good to see you again.”

“You too,” He replied, “Can I have a moment with Alex?”

“Of course,” Alex replied, “I’ll go check on my bike.”

“You came here on a bike?” J'onn asked surprised knowing Lena usually went everywhere with a driver.

Alex inwardly slapped herself, “Er yes, I am full of surprises.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow at Alex.

Once Alex left the apartment J'onn took a seat. Lena remained standing.

“Something I can do for you?” She asked, arms crossed in a very Lena defensive stance.

J'onn looked up at who he thought was Alex.

He decided that now was as good a time as any. 

“Brainy sent me, he was worried about you. He said you acted strangely today at the DEO.” 

Lena shuffled now on her feet a little nervously, “He had no right to come to you with that.”

“Actually he did Alex, if there is one thing I have learnt its that there are a lot of shapeshifters out there and I have to make sure you aren't one of them.”

“What?” Lena laughed, “Are you serious? Just because I was fixing the computers.”

J'onn looked at her, “You wrote down things on that glass board that only a genius computer engineer would come up with, and as good as you are, your not quite at that level.”

While he spoke he was reading Alex like a book and coming up with a completely different novel. This was definitely not Alex Danvers. But he knew exactly who it was, he just had no idea how that was possible. He took a deep breath.

_ Oh boy _ he thought to himself, _ this just got a whole lot weirder than I anticipated. _

“So Alex, or should I call you Lena?” J’onn watched as eyes widened in horror.

“What? Pfff no, that’s … just …. ” 

“Let’s call Alex back up shall we.” J’onn said kindly, as he gestured towards the sofa. 

Lena pulled out her phone, shaking her head slightly, then taking a deep breath as Alex answered her phone. _ This was going to Hell in a handbasket and fast. _

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn discovers their secret and Lena as a sister night with Kara.  
And a lot of agentcorp fluff.
> 
> Thanks Ashleigh and Buddha for your help with this chapter.

Alex stepped into her apartment to be greeted by her own frown and J’onn giving her a weird look. Lena hadn't told her over the phone she just said, _“Come back up, please hurry.”_

“What’s so urgent to disturb me shining my chrome?” Alex asked as she rubbed the grime off her fingers with a cloth.

J’onn looked at Alex who was Lena in body and it was the weirdest thing seeing the CEO wiping grease off her hands. He shook his head.

“So Alex, when were you going to tell me?” He finally spoke.

“Tell you what? And why are you calling me Alex?” Alex’s brow creased.

J’onn gave her that look she knew all too well, that she couldn't be serious. 

Lena meanwhile was thinking about Alex cleaning her bike, the real Alex,_ imagining her running those dirty hands all over her and kissing her roughly._

J’onn frowned a deep frown and looked at her, “Miss Luthor, I would appreciate it if you could wait until I am gone to finish those thoughts.” 

Lena gulped, “Sorry.”

Alex looked at Lena with wide eyes. Lena looked back at Alex, “He knows.” Lena told her.

“I would really like to know how this happened?” J’onn stated, “How is this possible?.”

“Oh,” Alex sighed, “It’s a long story, we should sit down.”

  
  


Alex and Lena explained the whole mess from start to finish. When they had finished J’onn looked at them both with a wrinkled brow. 

“This is unheard of, as far as I know,” he looked thoughtful, “but if you changed once, you can change again.”

“Precisely, and I have been working on that, the only problem is it could either change us back or have very dire consequences.” Lena frowned.

Alex looked worried, “What do you mean dire?”

“Death.” Lena didn't have time to beat around the bush.

Lena heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Alex.

“Does anyone else know?” J’onn asked.

They both shook their heads.

“Not even Kara?” He asked now wondering if Lena knew about Kara being Supergirl.

Lena stood then and started to pace. 

“No, we decided not to tell anyone, I wanted to work this out myself, after all I made this mess.” She sighed and pinched her nose in frustration.

“Lena also knows Kara is Supergirl, before you ask.” Alex butted in.

J’onn nodded that he understood, “I will help you both in anyway I can. If you need me you know where I am. I will also see if I can find any old files in the DEO database about this kind of thing happening before, although I don't remember seeing or hearing anything.” J’onn then stood to leave, “And don't worry I won't tell anyone else, for now.”

  
  


When J’onn had gone Lena flopped down on the couch and Alex joined her.

“Alone at last.” Alex smiled.

Lena gave a weak smile in return but said nothing.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked moving a little closer to Lena.

Lena shook her head, “I am so sorry.”

Alex looked right at Lena then and took one of her hands in her own, “Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Lena sighed, “None of this would be happening if it weren't for me.”

“You had no idea this was going to happen, you didn't even know this was possible.” Alex replied softly.

Lena looked to Alex, she could see her own face staring back at her with concerned eyes. “What if I can’t change us back Alex, what then? And my only chance now is to test something that could kill us.”

Alex held her hand even tighter, to try and reassure Lena, “We don't seem to have a choice but to try it.”

Lena had tears now pricking at her eyes, “But I don't want to lose you Alex, I have only just found you. I…”

“Hey,” Alex said pulling Lena into a hug, “I trust in you, I know you can fix us.”

Alex stroked Lena’s back while she held her. 

When they pulled apart Lena wiped her eyes.

“So when did you find a solution?” Alex asked.

“I have been using the DEO lab and working with equations. Brainy almost caught me one day.” Lena explained.”I have the answer, but I am so frightened that it could go wrong again.”

“I think we have to try it,” Alex said thoughtfully, “I don't know about you, but I can't go on living like this. I want my life back, no offense.”

“None taken,” Lena smiled a little, “Being a badass in the office is more my style.”

“I just have one request.”

Lena looked to Alex, “Of course, anything.”

“Can I keep the designer suits? I kinda like them.”

Lena laughed, “Of course, you can keep everything, it's no use to me, your taller and have more muscles, which is really hot by the way.” she ended with a look of desire in her eyes.

Alex wanted Lena so much right now it was killing her but instead she just closed her eyes in frustration, “The sooner we get back to normal the better.”

Lena laughed softly, “I know the feeling.”

“But for now,” Alex stood, “I need a drink.”

“Good idea, I have a new bottle of whisky in your top cupboard.”

Alex smiled and headed to get it and two glasses. 

“Thank Rao we have the same taste in Alcohol.”

They sat with their drinks. Neither of them had brought up the subject of their night of passion since it happened, it was starting to feel like the elephant in the room. Alex decided to broach the subject.

“The other night, when we…” she started and sighed. Why was she feeling so embarrassed? 

“When we, you know.”

Lena laughed, “We had sex.”

Alex gulped and took a long sip of her whisky. She just nodded.

“How do you do that?” Alex asked frowning. “How do you carry on like everything was normal?”

“Little boxes Alex, little boxes.” Lena took a sip of her drink and continued, “I look at it as it is, you are you... inside me, and vice versa, we shared a night together, it was still you and I. The things you did to me, that was all you, that wasn't me. The way you made me feel, here,” she placed her hand to her chest, “that was all you.”

Alex wasn't completely convinced but nodded, “I guess I see your point, it's just hard when I think I had sex with myself.”

“So don't look at it that way, you slept with me, it was me on the inside.” Lena told her gently.

“True,” Alex conceded, but she still wouldn't be doing it again until she was in her own body. 

“So when do we test the machine?”

“I was thinking about tomorrow night. Once everyone at L-Corp has gone home.” Lena paused and then remembered, “I also have to be here for your sister night but I’ll try to get Kara down to one movie and tell her I’m tired.”

“Okay, well I better get going, long day at the office tomorrow and I want to be rested, because honestly I am shattered.” Alex said standing.

Lena stood too and before Alex could reach for her jacket she pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a while both lost in their own thoughts. Both considering the fact that tomorrow could be either their last day on earth or the beginning of their new future together. 

The next evening Alex was on Lena’s balcony looking out at the city and she stood there in a maroon suit and black shirt with thousand dollar leather shoes. She was considering her future, if she had one. If this all went well tonight their lives would change. They hadn't really discussed what they had together, but Alex was in love. She hoped that Lena felt the same way but she knew it was so early into the relationship, and would Lena think her crazy to have that depth of feeling? But thinking back she knew she had fallen in love with Lena Luthor when they were fighting together to save Sam. 

Her sister always thought that Sam was the one Alex was dreaming about and all the time it was Lena. But now Kara knew and it warmed Alex’s heart that she was supportive. Alex just wished she could be there with her tonight, the sister night she was supposed to be having, in case it was her last night. That thought made her shiver as she looked out at the sun setting behind the skyscrapers, glass reflecting the hues of orange and red. While it was diametrically opposite of the sunsets in Midvale, in it's own way it held beauty. Alex shook the negative thoughts from her head and walked back inside then sat at Lena’s desk and waited.

Lena couldn't help but be amused when Supergirl arrived on Alex’s balcony. If only Kara knew that she knew. Well soon enough she would, if the machine worked to bring them back to themselves. Lena was shaken out of her thoughts with a crunching hug, “Hey, careful.” she told her.

“Sorry,” Kara said with a look of apology on her face. “I’ll make it up to you with Pizza?”

Lena nodded, “I’ll get the menu.” she was walking to the kitchen when Kara aka Supergirl stopped her, “No need, I’ll go get some from our favourite place in Chicago. So what toppings would you like?”

Lena smiled, “Well now you ask, can I have the Vegetarian?”

Kara looked at her with wide eyes and then laughed, “Alex are you feeling alright?”

Lena frowned, “I am perfectly fine thank you.”

Kara shook her head, “Where is Alex and what have you done with her?”

Lena gulped nervously, “What do you mean?”

“Maybe I shouldn't be encouraging your relationship with Lena, she’s obviously a bad influence.” She joked before flying off into the night.

Lena wasn't quite sure how to take that so she went into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine then made some popcorn while she waited for Kara to return.

Finally the Pizza arrived thanks to Supergirl, all five of them. She changed into Kara and relaxed on the sofa beside the person she thought was her sister. Then she started tucking into her four Pizza’s having placed the vegetarian choice on the coffee table for Alex.

They ate whilst Kara filled her in on the events of her busy day. By the time Kara was three Pizza’s down Lena had finished hers and poured herself another glass of wine.

Lena was then flicking through Netflix looking for a movie to watch because apparently it was Alex’s turn to choose. 

“I haven't seen this one.” she said stopping on a romantic romcom.

Kara laughed, “Obviously not.”

Lena frowned at her, “Love Actually, I’ve heard it's good.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena, “Are you sure your feeling alright? What happened to my badass sister, did Lena turn you soft?”

Lena spluttered, “Lena is not soft!” Lena felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she then grabbed her glass of wine and took a long sip.

“Maybe not in business no.” Kara teased, “But Lena is a big softy under that tough exterior, a bit like you. You are so well matched.” Then Kara finished off her fourth Pizza and wiped her hands on a towel. “So, Lena told me you kissed.”

“She did?” Lena looked surprised.

Kara nodded, “But I got the feeling that you did a lot more than that.”

“Kara!” Lena nearly dropped her glass, “Let's watch the film shall we.” she didn't wait for her to answer, she pressed play, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and shoved it into Kara’s lap. Then she grabbed a big cushion to hide behind, using it like a shield, hoping that Kara would let it drop and watch the film. Luckily for Lena her friend was soon drawn into the movie and seemed to have forgotten all about her and Alex. Lena however hadn't, all she could think about was Alex. 

She didn't hear one word of the movie, her head was full of what ifs, and as much as she trusted herself she also was scared. This could be the last time she would see her friend. She glanced at her, that innocent smile, everytime Kara laughed at the movie her heart ached a little, could this be the last time she would hear that laugh. Maybe they should tell Kara? But then again, maybe it was better that she didn't know. She would only worry or even try to stop them putting their lives on the line like they planned too tonight. Lena came to the conclusion that what Kara didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

When the film ended Lena made an exaggerated yawn, “I am so tired, sorry.”

“I’m not surprised.” She chuckled, “what with Lena keeping you busy.”

Lena threw a cushion at Kara, “Hey, I had a hard day, I had to tell that new President that his politics sucked.”

“You didn't?” Kara said agast. 

“The man is an incompetent fool.” Lena continued remembering the day from hell. She had a call from the President who was being completely unreasonable. How dare he talk to Alex like that, she was having none of it. “I’m not sure who was more surprised, him or me. But I just couldn't sit there and let him order me about like that. Who does he think he is?”

“He’s the president of the United States!” Kara laughed. “I hope you still have a job to go back to.”

“So do I.” Lena replied frowning.  _ Maybe I shouldn't have dropped that line in about him being more suitable for a position with Agent Liberty. And that he was a xenophobic bigot. _

Once Kara had gone Lena put on a white shirt, the designer biker jacket she had bought for Alex, her new black torn jeans and leather boots. Then she headed over to L-Corp on Alex’s Ducati.

When she arrived she was greeted by one of her bodyguards on the doors. “Miss Danvers.” He said opening the door for her, “I’ll let her know you are here.”

Lena nodded, “Thanks.” 

The bodyguard spoke to who he thought was Lena over the phone, and then turned to who he thought was Alex in front of him, “She said to go on up.”

Lena took the lift up to her office, when she stepped into her office she found Alex pacing.

“Alex.”

“Lena.” 

Alex looked as nervous as Lena felt. The CEO had been in high pressure situations before but nothing like this. Tonight they could live or die. But it was a gamble they had to take.

Lena stepped up to Alex and looked to her eyes, “Are you okay?”

Alex looked back at Lena and her heart was breaking a little, “If this is the end…” she stopped as Lena touched her arm, “Alex this is only the beginning.”

Alex reached for Lena’s other hand entwining their fingers. She sighed and then took a deep breath, “Lena there is something I need to tell you.”

Lena’s heart was racing, “Funny that because there is something I need to tell you too.”

Alex raised her eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yes,” Lena smiled softly.

Then the words came from both of their mouths at the same time, it was like it was in stereo.

“I love you.”

They both laughed. 

Lena pulled Alex close and held onto her. 

“Well if this is the end, at least we both found love again.” 

Alex pulled back and looked to Lena, “And if it isn't we have a future together.”

“One which I can not wait to get started,” Lena smiled, “Shall we?” she looked towards the door. The door that would lead to either complete bliss or complete doom.

“Let's do it.” Alex replied eager to get it over with.

**L-Corp Laboratory **

It felt strange being back in the place that had caused it all. They were both incredibly nervous, but at the same time excited. Lena started up the computers and machines while Alex watched her. Then when it was time Lena told Alex to step onto the pad set into the floor, one of the ones she had noticed the first time she had seen this set up. Lena joined her on the pad beside hers. She had a control in her hand. A remote that worked the transporters. 

They both looked at each other. 

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Alex just nodded and took a deep breath.

Lena spoke into the control, “Engage LCorp Agentcorp.”

Alex didn't feel anything until seconds later when she touched herself. And for a moment she felt like maybe she had died and this was heaven. Then she looked at Lena, and yes it was Lena. She was no longer looking at herself staring back at her with wide eyes. Like Lena’s were right now. And the smile belonged to Lena too, a beautiful smile, the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. 

“It worked?” Alex said looking down at her own hands.

“It worked!” Lena replied taking in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend beside her.

Both of them were scared to move in case something changed them back, it was silly but the fear was real.

“Can we move?” Alex asked.

“Yes I think so.” Lena said tentatively.

They both stepped off the pads and yes they were both still intact and still in the right bodies. Alex didn't wait another second, she pulled Lena into passionate kiss.

Lena smiled into Alex’s lips.

Alex smiled into Lena’s lips.

Then they reluctantly pulled apart.

“Let's get out of here.” Alex said tugging Lena’s hand.

Lena used the remote to shut everything down and let herself be pulled along by a very happy Alex Danvers.

“First of all I’m calling J’onn to tell him the good news and then, we are going out to celebrate.” 

“I would rather stay in and celebrate” Lena said raising her eyebrow wickedly and grabbing hold of Alex’s by her leather jacket. She then whispered, “Do you want to study the laws of friction and acceleration with me in a private place?”

Alex’s eyes darkened at that, “Your place or mine?”

“Mine’s closer.” Lena replied kissing Alex’s neck.

Alex closed her eyes, “Rao, you are going to be the death of me.”

Lena stopped and looked at Alex, “Luckily that didn't happen.” 

“Nothing to do with luck Miss Genius.” Alex said with a smile, “lets go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for Explicit content. Smut and Fluff.
> 
> Alex and Lena are finally free to enjoy themselves in their own bodies.  
Kara finds out the truth.
> 
> One scene was inspired by Katie's bathtub scene in Secret Bridesmaids Business. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Next chapter is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write after such a long time. And thanks for the feedback along the way. 
> 
> I am taking prompts for future one shots about Agentcorp and Dansen. DM me or find me on Tumblr - https://alexdanversfbi.tumblr.com/

As soon as they reached Lena’s apartment Alex pushed the door too before trapping Lena up against it in a heated kiss. Lena’s hands were tugging at Alex’s hair, Alex’s hands were roaming everywhere and the sweet smell of Lena’s perfume invaded Alex’s nostrils. Lena’s hands moved down to Alex’s slender neck pulling her in as Alex slipped her tongue in deepening the kiss, Alex’s hands travelled downwards, she gripped the brunettes bottom with both of her hands making Lena whine into the kiss. And for a long moment they were both lost in the kiss, in each other, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of finally letting go.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, hearts racing. 

“I love you.” Alex rested her forehead against Lena’s. 

Lena looked to Alex’s eyes, yes those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much, how she had missed looking into them. 

“I love you too,” she said caressing Alex’s cheekbones with her hands, “so very much.”

They kissed again, slowly this time, exploring each other’s lips tenderly, tasting each other. Alex ran her tongue along Lena’s red lips and then kissed her once more before maneuvering to her left cheek, then her neck, nibbling gently and causing goosebumps to erupt on Lena’s arms. The CEO was melting in The Directors arms, completely lost in the intensity of her feelings. Then Alex took Lena’s earlobe between her lips making her gasp before stopping and looking to Lena’s deep green eyes a little breathless. She moved to her lips again and kissed her.

“I could kiss you all day.” Alex smiled now into Lena’s lips.

“Mmm me too.” Lena smiled back, “But I would rather your lips were doing their magic somewhere else.” she added suggestively.

Alex’s hunger grew at that, she couldn't wait to explore lena’s body now she was back in her own.

Lena then suggested she run a bath for them both while Alex went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Lena’s most expensive champagne and two glasses. It was time to celebrate.

They eventually settled into the bathroom, the champagne glasses were to the side of the large bathtub, there were also lots of candles strewn about, their only light source. They sipped at some champagne then helped each other out of their clothes and relaxed into the soapy hot water in the tub. Alex rested back against the one end, while Lena shuffled up between Alex’s legs and placed herself so her back was against her. Resting back into Alex, Lena closed her eyes, exhausted and grateful for a relaxing moment with her new lover. 

After a moment Alex let her hands slowly explore Lena, she had an opportunity and she sure wasn't going to pass it up. Lena sighed happily as she felt Alex’s hands on her stomach, moving up until Alex’s fingers skirted tantalisingly over her breasts. Lena let out a small gasp as she felt her nipples being teased by gentle fingers. Alex circled them both raising the goosebumps on Lena’s skin, then she skimmed over her nipples a few times until they were raised to a peak. Lena felt the heat in her belly and the tingling between her legs start up. Then as quick as Alex had started, she stopped, denying Lena. Lena bent her head slightly, trying to look back at Alex disapprovingly, “Why did you stop?”

Alex grabbed the body wash and soaped it into her hands, “I didn't’ Alex breathed into Lena’s neck as her soapy hands began to massage into Lena’s breasts. She gasped at the sudden contact.

“That feels incredible,” Lena could hardly speak, she was in ecstasy as Alex continued to massage the soap into her skin. Then she felt warm lips on her neck as Alex’s hands moved down lower reaching between her legs, smoothing across her thighs.

“Alex, oh my god.” she gasped and her eyes closed now drinking in the whole experience of Alex touching her. Alex let her fingers ghost over lena’s hot centre lingering there for a moment, before moving back up to her abs.

The redhead took her hands away again and heard the whine come from Lena’s lips.

“Stop teasing me.” Lena pouted.

Alex chuckled to herself while she poured some shampoo into her hands. _ Well If Lena thought that was good, wait until she's felt this _ Alex thought to herself. She lifted her hands to lena’s hair and began to gently massage the shampoo into her scalp. That gained a happy sigh as Lena relaxed into her again, “I love you even more,” the brunette moaned at the feeling of Alex’s hands gently washing her hair. Lena didn't think it was possible to feel this good from simply having her hair washed. It was simply put, orgasmic and her body was melting more and more into Alex with every passing second. 

When Alex was finished Lena dunked her head under the water to wash out the soap and then turned around in the tub still between Alex’s legs but now she was facing her. She grabbed the body wash and gently rubbed it into Alex’s skin, starting at her neck, moving down to her breasts. Now it was Alex’s turn to close her eyes, she moaned at the feeling of her lovers hands on her. Her head was back as Lena explored every inch of her aching body with soap. Lena purposefully avoided touching Alex where she desperately needed it, after all two could play at the teasing game.

Once they had finished cleaning each other, Alex pushed Lena back against the side of the tub with her strong hands, Lena giggled as Alex started forward with desire in her eyes. Lena knew there was only one outcome here, and she was happy to relax back and let Alex have her way with her. She closed her eyes as Alex’s lips met hers again in a fiery kiss.

“Make love to me Alex,” Lena breathed against her lovers lips between kisses.

Alex kissed her harder then as her fingers played with Lena’s hard nipples.

“You are so sexy, do you know that?” Alex told her as she stopped to look into Lena’s aroused eyes.

Lena looked at Alex, those brown eyes seemed darker and it turned her on even more. She didn't reply with words, she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pulled her closer, hungry for more. Alex deepened the kiss as one hand travelled down from Lena’s chest, to her stomach and finally settling between her legs, cupping her there.

“Look at me,” She told Lena.

Lena fixated her eyes on Alex and moaned as she felt Alex enter her with one finger quickly followed by two. Alex never looked away, she gazed lovingly into Lena’s green eyes as she pushed in and out of her, fucking her achingly slowly. The heat was rising within Lena as Alex continued to kiss her and thrust in and out of her with adept fingers. Then she picked up speed after adding a third finger, making the brunette cry out her name. In that moment the only other sounds were of their breathing and the warm water splashing over the side of the bathtub. Alex picked up the pace fucking her harder and faster, finding the spot within Lena that she knew made her cum. Alex gently nibbled and sucked at Lena’s neck. Lena’s eyes were now clamped shut, she was so close, she squeezed Alex’s fingers with each deep thrust. Alex's thumb rubbed and bumped against her clit. It didn't take long for Lena to come undone crying out Alex’s name as she tipped her over the edge. Alex kept her fingers deep inside, drawing out every last bit of Lena’s intense orgasm whilst laying an impressive love bite to the CEO’s neck.

Lena couldn't move, she felt like her whole body had turned to mush. Alex got out of the tub first and held her hand out for Lena to take. Then she pulled her into her arms.

“Was that okay?” the redhead asked. 

Genuinely sometimes Alex really didn't know how good she was. 

Lena smiled softly at Alex and stroked her hair, “that was amazing love.” Their lips met again, gentle soft kisses of reassurance from Lena to her lover. 

They dried off, grabbed the remains of the champagne and headed to bed. Lena’s very large luxurious bed with white silk sheets.

Alex slipped under the covers with Lena beside her. The brunette moved closer and rested her head on Alex’s chest with her left arm across Alex’s abdomen. Lena couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed. But whilst Alex was making her feel good in every way possible, her CEO brain just would not shut off. 

“Alex?”

“Mmm.” 

“We still need to talk to Kara.” 

Alex looked to Lena who was looking up at her with those concerned eyes. She reached out with her right hand and stroked Lena’s hair.

“I know, and we will, in the morning.” Alex smiled trying to reassure her lover.

“We should have told her Alex, why didn't you make me tell her?” Lena frowned.

“Because you were right, it wouldn't have done any good to tell Kara.” Alex paused and then carried on, “I love my sister, but she would have worried and then I would have been worried about her and we wouldn't have gotten anywhere.”

Lena laughed at that, “I guess you have a point.” Then she sighed, “I just hope she understands.”

“She will.” Alex told her. “She will just be happy we survived it.”

“True.” Lena replied.

Lena then moved so that she was straddling Alex. She smirked down at her, “You know what would take my mind off it?”

“I’ve got a good idea” Alex smirked back.

The smirk turned into a sigh and then to a gasp as Lena moved down the redheads slender but strong body. Alex was practically begging Lena to fuck her by the time the brunette was between her legs. She had worked Alex up agonisingly slowly, licking and sucking at her breasts, kissing down to her abdomen until she was spreading her legs and breathing against her centre. Alex came first with Lena’s tongue sucking on her clit after taking an age to taste her sweetness, then Alex came again with Lena’s fingers fucking her. She started at a slow pace and Alex was begging her to go faster, harder and deeper in her mind, so Lena did exactly that and Alex didn't have time to wonder how Lena knew exactly what she wanted. 

Alex lay back afterwards sweating, breathless with her heart pounding, she had never felt so alive as she did in that moment. Lena moved up the bed and Alex pulled her into herself, she needed to still feel Lena close, it was like without Lena in her arms, something was missing. And lying there with her mind blown Alex realised something. They were connected and always would be because of what had happened to them. 

Alex held onto Lena even tighter.

“Alex are you alright?” Lena felt something she couldn't explain, it was almost like she could tell what Alex was feeling. She could sense she was uneasy.

Alex breathed out, “I’m not sure,” she looked to Lena in her arms, “I feel more connected to you than I ever have, it just feels different between us, does that make sense?”

“Yes, I feel it too, I feel almost empathic, but I know that's not possible.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Alex told her, “Just now, when you were making love to me, you knew exactly what I wanted without me saying anything.”

Lena cuddled in closer to Alex, “Well, this is a good thing, right?” And Lena was sure Alex had said something to her at the time, but maybe she hadn't, Lena shook off the feeling of confusion.

“Maybe,” Alex replied, “It certainly works out well right now, here. I am not sure how it's going to affect us in other situations.”

Lena looked thoughtful, “Only time will tell. It could just be that I know your body so well after living in it.” Then she yawned sleepily.

Alex smiled into Lena’s hair where she was now rested on her chest, “Turn around, I’ll be the big spoon.”

Lena turned on her side and Alex wrapped her strong arm around her then nuzzled her lips into the back of Lena’s neck and kissed her there. 

“Soulmates” Lena spoke softly.

“Yes,” Alex breathed into her neck, “Soulmates.”

  


The next morning Lena called Supergirl and asked if she could come to her apartment. She flew and landed on the CEO’s balcony. When she walked inside she was surprised to find Alex standing beside Lena, and they were both holding hands.

“Well you two look adorable.” She smiled at them. “So what’s up?”

Lena let go of Alex’s hand and smiled at Supergirl, “How about you take a seat **_Kara_**.”

Supergirl’s eyes went wide, “What?”

“She knows,” Alex told her sister, “It’s a long story. And she’s fine, we are fine, but we really need to tell you about the hell we have been through this past week.”

“Oh,” Supergirl frowned, “Just let me change.” She did a spin and then Kara was stood in front of them, she made her way to the sofa and sat down. Alex sat beside her and Lena remained standing. Alex looked to her sister and Kara looked back at her, “What is going on?”

“For the past four days,” Lena began, “We have been…”

“I know you have,” Kara butted in with a grin on her face, “I’m not stupid.”

“What? No!” Alex looked to her sister, “That is not what she means.”

“Oh! Sorry,” Kara replied, “I just thought, I presumed you were too busy with each other. Well I haven't seen much of you both.”

“Yes and there is a good reason for that, if you will just let me explain.” Lena was getting frustrated.

Alex sensed this immediately, she got up and stood by her girlfriends side.

“What Lena is trying to say is, we haven't been ourselves.”

Lena frowned at Alex, “This is harder to explain than I thought it would be.”

Kara looked confused, she pushed her glasses up on her nose and stared at them both, “I knew something was off. I mean since when do you order vegetarian pizza.” She looked accusingly at Alex. 

Then she turned her attention to Lena, “And since when do you not drink your kale smoothie.” She sighed and stood up with her arms folded, “Are you both messing with me?”

“No!” Lena said quickly, “How can I put this,” she paused and looked to Alex for guidance.

“Just tell her babe.” Alex told her.

“We body swapped.” Lena blurted out.

“You what?” Kara’s arms fell to her side, her mouth agape.

“I am working on something in my lab, a transporter and well, it went wrong, somehow I was in Alex’s body and she was in mine.” Lena explained simply. “But I managed to reverse it last night.”

Kara looked at them both exasperated, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because, “ Lena began, “I thought I could fix it, but it took a little longer than I thought it would.”

“And we didn't want to worry you” Alex added. “There was a chance we wouldn't have come out of this alive. But luckily we did and here we are.”

“No, no. no, you should have come to me.” Kara told them.

“What good would that have achieved?” Lena asked her puzzled.

Kara laughed at the irony of it all then she stated, “This kind of thing happened so much back on Krypton when they were first discovering the technology, it was in all our history books,” she explained, “We learnt all about it when we were kids.” She looked at them both, “It’s an easy fix.”

Lena looked to Alex who was looking back at her wide eyed. Then they both looked at Kara. neither of them knew whether to laugh or cry.

“Are you serious?” Alex finally spoke.

“Yep, also how are you both feeling since you switched back?” Kara asked. With an all knowing airy quality to her voice.

Alex and Lena looked at each other, “We feel different, like we are more connected emotionally.” Alex told Kara.

Kara nodded that she knew, “That’s normal. You will always have a deeper connection because of it. Lena will know when you feel pain, fear, love, happiness, all of it. And you will feel what she feels too.”

“That’s not all of it, I knew what Alex wanted last night too. It was like I read her thoughts.” Lena said carefully, not wanting to give too much away about what they were up to all of last night.

“What do you mean?” Kara looked puzzled. 

Lena felt her cheeks go hot, Alex was blushing too at this point. 

Kara noticed, “Oh Rao, forget I asked, I don't need all those details. But yes don't worry, that's quite normal too. And it should pass in time.”

“Well that’s something.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

Alex looked at Lena with a frown.

“No offence darling but I don't want you knowing my every thought.” Lena explained.

“Fair enough.” Alex replied.

  


Kara left soon afterwards, leaving them both alone again.

  


“So,” Alex said taking Lena into her arms.

“So,” Lena smiled back as their noses touched.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and then they looked to each other and Lena got a look on her face that told Alex the CEO was up to something.

“What?” Alex smiled.

“We need to go shopping.” Lena told her as she ran her hands through Alex’s neatly slicked back hair.

“We take a few days off and you want to use half of it shopping?” Alex shook her head.

“This is a special kind of shopping.” Lena smirked.

_ Oh oh, Lena was definitely up to something. _Alex thought to herself.

“I was looking in your draw when I came across a few things.” Lena said, her hand feeling the short shaved hair down the side of Alex’s head.

Alex felt the heat rise to her face for two reasons, Lena’s hand in her hair and Lena’s discovery.

“Oh.” 

“I was thinking we could upgrade your toy collection.” Lena smiled.

Alex blushed, “Yeah, okay whatever you would like.”

“Alex you fucked me senseless last night, this isn't a time to be shy.”

  


They arrived at the LGBTQ sex shop a a few hours later after having lunch in the city. 

Alex went straight to the leather jackets, admiring them and feeling the softness of the leather. If Alex had a fetish, it was most definitely leather. She owned plenty of leather jackets already, but she could never have enough, she took one down off the hanger and tried it on, then she walked up to Lena.

“What do you think?”

The jacket was biker style with more zips than usual. Lena was practically drooling, “I love it, it looks sexy on you. Let me buy it for you.”

“You don't have to do that!” Alex said taking it off.

“I want to, let me treat you.” Lena told her, almost pleading with her eyes.

“Okay, but I’m paying for the toys.” Alex bargained.

“Fine.” Lena replied.

They continued to walk around, glancing at some items with interest but there was only one thing that Lena was really interested in.

She stopped at the harnesses then looked through them and felt the leather, “This is the one.” she said taking one made of very soft material. She knew it would feel good on Alex and that was what mattered to her.

Alex stepped up behind her, her heart thudding in her chest watching her girlfriend choose something that she would be slipping into later.

Then Alex followed Lena as she looked at the dildos,_ something she would be slipping into Lena later _ , she thought to herself, there were so many sizes and every colour of the rainbow. 

Lena finally picked out the perfect size and colour for herself, then she looked at Alex, “I can't wait to see you wearing this later,” She told her with pure lust in her eyes and desire in her voice.

Alex grabbed the items out of Lena’s hands eagerly, “Lets go pay, so we can play.”

They paid and left. Both were excited to get back to Lena’s apartment so they could try out their new toy.

  
  


**One Year Later.**

**National City Science Awards.**

Lena was to be given a special award for her invention, the transporter. It had taken a year to fine tune it with the help of Kara and her extensive knowledge from back on her homeworld Krypton. And although Kara had helped quite a lot to iron out some issues with Lena’s technology, the invention was still all Lena Luthors. The technology was still very new, but it worked. Only a limited number of organisations were currently allowed to use it, including the Military, The FBI and secretly the DEO. Her friend Sam was in attendance, along with Kara and Alex’s mom Eliza. This was her big night and they were all so proud of her and wanted to be there for her. 

Lena Luthor walked down the red carpet wearing a black designer dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She posed for photographers putting on her best smile. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends, her lipstick bright red. Alex stood beside her, holding her hand and other times she would stand back so that the paparazzi could get the solo shots. Some asked for photos of them together showing off their new engagement rings. Just a week before Lena Luthor had announced to the world that she was getting married. It was Alex who had proposed while on vacation in the rockies. In typical Alex Danvers fashion she had reached into her pocket and got down on one knee in the middle of a hike around the mountains. Lena had laughed first of all and when Alex had given her a deep frown she pulled herself together and said yes of course I will marry you, you dork. And now in the present the white gold of their rings caught the eye of the cameramen.

Once inside the theatre they broke away together to a quiet spot to one corner where champagne was being handed out. 

Lena adjusted Alex’s dark blue tie for the fifth time that evening.

Alex looked at her and sighed, “Don't be nervous babe.”

“I’m not.” Lena lied.

Alex gave her a look Lena knew well. That she wasn't kidding anyone.

“Okay I am, but it's not every day you win a science award.”

Alex took her hand, “And you deserve it. You have created something incredible. The transporter is going to change the world. It already is.”

Lena gave her fiance a nervous smile, “You always know what to say.”

“I try.” Alex smiled back lovingly. 

“I am so glad you wore that suit.” Lena smiled, “You look so hot.” 

It was one of the many suits Lena had bought for Alex since they got together, but this one was her favourite, it was a dark greyish blue colour and made to fit from Saville Row in London. Alex still had not got used to having a wardrobe that was filled with clothing that she could only have dreamt about owning before.

“Glad to be a distraction.” Alex said squeezing Lena’s hand.

“You can distract me more once we get out of here.” Lena smiled wickedly eyeing Alex’s trousers, knowing what was hidden inside. Alex was packing tonight, and Lena was turned on just thinking about it.

Alex placed a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek not wanting to mess up her lovers lipstick. “I can hardly wait to celebrate with you, alone,” she breathed into Lena’s ear.

Lena felt a jolt of excitement that ran through her.

“So, are you ready to go in?” Alex asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be darling, lead the way.” Lena replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the ride!  
I will be back soon with some one shots.
> 
> WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT.
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement of my agentcorp friends and their help along the way. And thank you to everyone who left feedback and kudos. 
> 
> Finally.... Agentcorp Forever!! OTP!

After the awards ceremony a party had been arranged to celebrate both Lena’s Science Award and the couples engagement. Lena arranged it all to be held at L-Corp in one of the large corporate rooms. She hired staff and bought in the best chef she knew of to make the food. There was also a live band and a bar set up just for the occasion. All paid for by Miss Luthor. It started at 9pm and planned to go on well into the night. There were a dozen tables with place names and a dance floor.

Family, friends, business colleagues, Investors and many of Lena’s staff had been invited. Alex had also invited those people she was closest too at the DEO. 

Alex and Lena arrived just after 10pm after lena had given some quick interviews before leaving the ceremony. They were both cheered by everyone in the room as they walked hand in hand into the room. 

They quickly found their table and Alex being the gentlewoman she was pulled out a chair for her fiance. Lena sat and looked around the table at their guests, Sam to her right, then James, Brainy, Nia, Eliza, J’onn and finally her other best friend Kara. Alex was to be seated to her left. 

But right now, Alex was still standing, “I’ll get the drinks, what you having?”

Lena looked up, “I feel like something exotic.”

Alex smiled, “Arent I enough?” 

“Oh darling you are beautiful but I wouldn't call you exotic, more like Bourbon on Ice,” Lena replied.

“Are you saying I’m dark and cold?”

Lena laughed, “No, but you are my favourite drink.”

Alex immediately got the double meaning and blushed a little, “I’ll be right back, with something exotic.”

Once Alex was gone Lena looked to Sam beside her.

“I am so happy you could make it, I’ve missed you,” Lena told Sam.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world, for one your amazing award, and secondly your hot fiance,” Sam smiled devilishly.

“Hey, eyes off,” Lena told her as she noticed exactly where Sam was looking. They both looked to Alex who was now at the bar ordering drinks.

“Seriously though, I am happy for you, for both of you,” Sam then said looking back at Lena, “I always knew there was a spark between you both. I don't know why it took you so long to get together.”

“Were both stubborn,” Lena replied, “but we got there in the end and now she is going to be my wife,” she ended with a smile.

“Indeed,” Sam replied and then whispered to Lena’s ear, “So what’s she like in bed?”

“Sam!” Lena’s eyes went wide.

“What? I always wondered, I mean she is such a badass,” Sam lowered her voice, “does that carry over?”

Lena nearly choked on air, “You will never know.”

“Spoilsport,” Sam said chuckling at her friends embarrassment.

Just at that moment, Alex came back with two very exotic looking cocktails in her hands.

“Thank God for that. My hero,” Lena said taking the drink.

“What did I miss?” Alex asked as she sat down.

“Nothing,” Lena said quickly and heard Sam chuckle beside her.

Across the Table Kara was having a discussion with Brainy about quantum physics. Ever since Lena’s invention came to light Kara had decided to share more of her own knowledge and for the past year she had been working with Brainy on various different projects. It gave her something else to do when she wasn't being a journalist or saving people. Eliza and J’onn were both talking about how far Alex had come and how happy they both were now that she had found ‘The One’. And Nia was making the most of the dancefloor and breaking some moves with James.

Food was consumed, along with plenty of alcohol, Lena and Alex had made a speech and thanked their guests for being here tonight and things were winding down slowly. Some were saying their goodbyes, whilst others were still in a party mood.

Lena wandered over to her fiance who was standing at the bar talking to a beautiful dark haired woman that Lena didn't recognise. Alex noticed her approach, drank her shot of tequila and said her goodbyes to the mystery woman. 

“Hey,” Alex greeted her fiance with a kiss on the cheek.

“Who is that?” Lena said looking over Alex’s shoulder. A hint of jealousy in her voice.

Alex frowned and then realised who Lena was talking about, “Just someone from work,” Alex paused and smiled, “Wait are you jealous?”

“No,” Lena replied grabbing Alex’s hand.

“Yes you are,” Alex said as Lena led her away then she realised they were heading out of the room, “Wait, where are we going?”

Lena didn't reply, she just pulled Alex into another room, looked like an office, not unlike Lena’s. She closed the door behind her then pinned Alex against the closed door.

Alex whined as her back hit the steel door harder than intended. 

“Sorry love did I hurt you?” Lena looked concerned, sometimes she didn't know her own strength.

“I’m fine,” Alex replied passionately pulling Lena in by her hips and locking lips with her. The kiss was hot and fiery, Lena had started it and Alex was finishing it.

They broke away breathless, “But you should know I only have eyes for you babe.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I shouldn't have got jealous, I just couldn't help it. She was looking at you like you were a treat.” Lena stroked Alex’s short hair.

Alex laughed, “A treat? What kind of treat?”

“Not too sweet but very delicious,” Lena said as moved her hand downwards and grabbed Alex’s crotch.

Alex moaned as the silicone pushed up against her centre. Lena got a wicked glint in her eyes that Alex knew well. Alex moaned again as Lena moved down onto her knees and unzipped her trousers.

The visual that came next made Alex completely lose the ability to speak, she held onto Lena’s head as it bobbed up and down, licking and sucking. After a long moment she stood back up and Alex grabbed her and turned her around. Now it was Lena’s turn to pressed up against the door.

Alex kissed and sucked at her fiance’s neck making her moan out, _“Oh Alex.”_ Then she pushed the brunettes dress up above her hips and slipped her fingers into Lena’s black lacy underwear. Lena’s hands were on the door, Alex pressed her leg between the woman’s thighs to part them more, then she pulled down the panties letting them fall until they were resting at Lena’s high heels. That sight alone urged Alex on, her arousal driving her actions. Just seeing Lena like that with her panties around her ankles, in high heels and a dress up to her waist was making Alex very very hot. She stood for a moment drinking it in. She loosened her tie and continued with one hand on Lena’s back and the other making its way to her hot centre.

Lena gasped as Alex thrust two fingers into her from behind suddenly, Alex pushed her fingers up, filling Lena, touching her walls. The ache within Lena grew quickly, added to the thought of being taken by Alex in a public place were both exciting her and scaring her simultaneously. Then Alex removed her fingers and sucked them to make them even wetter, tasting Lena’s juices made her moan. Lena moaned at Alex moaning, then Alex took three fingers and thrust them into her lovers core.

Alex kissed, licked and sucked Lena’s neck and ears while she fucked her, deep and slow and when she had worked her up enough, she swapped her fingers for the strap on, she lined it up and gathered some of Lena’s wetness to coat the tip before pushing it inside her.

“Alex,” Lena moaned at the contact, "Oh God, Yes, Fuck me!"

Alex pushed in deeper until the entire shaft was engulfed, "I love being so deep inside you," Alex breathed to her ear. Lena almost cried out, but remembered where she was and held it back. Her whole body was melting and her clit throbbed when Alex spoke. She could feel the fabric of Alex’s suit rub against her bare buttocks.

Alex gradually increased the pace, fucking her faster and with each thrust Lena moaned out softly. And the harder Alex thrust the closer Lena came to seeing stars. Alex moved one of her hands around, knowing her lover needed more to get her off and she rubbed at Lena’s clit while she pounded into her pussy. Neither of them had considered the noise they were making as Alex thrust into Lena against the door and neither of them cared. 

"Cum for me." Alex coaxed her with each thrust, "Cum for me baby" she breathed into her ear as she rubbed down on her hard engorged clit, "I love you so much,” she moaned against her as she thrust in and out quickly.

That was enough to send Lena over the edge, she came with Alex’s name on her lips and her eyes closed as Alex continued to plow into her. 

Alex held onto Lena tight as she came down from her climax and she placed tender kisses to her hair and the back of her neck.

After a moment Alex withdrew the toy, tucked it back into her pants and pulled up her zip. Then she pulled Lena’s black lacy panties up the brunettes legs. Lena was still leaning with her hands on the door breathless glad of some help. Alex then took her into her arms and held her until Lena’s breathing came back to normal. She rested her head in the crook of Alex’s neck, her arms wrapped around her lovers waist, “That was mind blowing,” Lena finally said.

Alex stroked her hair with one hand and held her with the other and smiled, “We should do this more often.”

“Were lucky we didn't get caught,” Lena quipped. 

“That’s why it was so exciting,” Alex replied, “That was quite a rush thinking someone could walk in on us at any moment.”

“Mmm,” was all Lena could respond because Alex was right, it had been thrilling and it shocked her how much it had turned her on.

Then Lena let go of Alex and straightened her dress, “I must look a state.”

Alex looked at her and smiled, “You look beautiful, fucked but beautiful.”

Lena laughed, “And you have lipstick all over your face.”

Alex began to rub at her lips and cheeks automatically, “Do you have a mirror?”

Lena reached for her handbag that was resting on the floor where it landed when they arrived, she found a small makeup mirror and handed it to Alex with a tissue. Then she took out her perfume and gave herself two quick sprays to her neck hoping to cover up the smell of what they had been doing.

Alex wiped her face until it was presentable again, they checked each other over and opened the door. 

When they stepped outside they were horrified to see Sam standing there with a big grin on her face.

“How long have you been there?” Lena asked as the blush engulfed her face.

“Long enough to know Danvers here is a badass in every sense of the word.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and she grabbed her fiance’s hand, “Lets go before she says anything else.”

“Very wise,” Lena said still blushing profusely.

“Don’t forget our lunch date tomorrow,” Sam called out after them.

  


**Six months later**

** **

Lena and Alex had decided to have their wedding on a beach somewhere hot and sunny. They settled on Mexico’s Mayan Riviera, where they put everyone up in luxurious hotels for three whole days. The first day was spent relaxing and preparing for the wedding, the next day was the wedding day and it was set on a beach with soft golden sand. J’onn would marry them in front of close family and friends. Kara and Sam were bridesmaids. Brainy was Alex and Lena’s ‘Best Man’ and held the rings, whilst Lena decided not to have a maid of honor because she couldn't pick between Kara and Sam. 

The third day would be spent exploring or relaxing, whatever people wanted to do, it was up to them but Alex and Lena had another five days ahead of them here as this double up as a honeymoon too for them. 

  
  


Alex wore a stylish blue suit, blue vest and matching tie with a white shirt, and Lena wore a traditional white wedding dress. Alex’s hair was slicked back and Lena’s was long and flowing. They stood on the beach and said their vows.

“Alex, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Alex felt the tears prick at her eyes. She smiled and looked lovingly into Lena’s green eyes.

“Lena, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through joy and sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

Now Lena had tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Alex wanted to pull her close and hold her so tight in that moment but she waited.

J’onn gave them the go ahead to kiss. Alex stepped closer to Lena and their lips touched in a gentle kiss, followed by a deeper one. Everyone around them cheered and clapped, there were even a few whistles. They finally parted and turned to face their friends and family who had come all this way to see them getting married. And as they took in the sight of their friends everything felt right with the world, and there lives felt pretty much perfect.

They held hands and looked at each other with warm smiles.

“I love you Lena. My sweet wife.”

“I love you too Alex, so much.”

Then they kissed again and forgot about everyone and everything around them. And now began the first day of their lives as Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write their honeymoon if there is enough interest. It will be a short one.


End file.
